


Forbidden Actions

by KMissouri



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Horror, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, S&M, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMissouri/pseuds/KMissouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them really expected it. He didn't imagine it would turn out this way. But after Lelouch confronted his mother, it opened a dark and demented side of her that he's never seen before. Now in a twisted relationship with her, he learns that it'll be hard to break away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

At about 8:30 pm, Lelouch and Marianne vi Britannia were laying in bed together, completely naked, they were panting heavily, Marianne wrapped her arms tight around Lelouch while at the same time, kept him comfortable in her arms. They were both hot and sweating, the sheets felt cool to the pale skin. The room was nearly dark as the moonlight shined on them. Lelouch then cuddled in between Marianne's soft breasts, which surprised her. Marianne couldn't think of what to do, all she could do was smile as she kissed his forehead while gently stroking his hair.

Lelouch started to frown as he thought,  _'What have I done? Did I just...yes, I really did. What's wrong with me? Am I really this sick? Would I really pleasure my own mother? I'm disgusted of myself, completely disgusted.'_

He wanted to know how it happened and why would he would ever touch his mom in any way that wasn't appropriate. But, how it happened follows back earlier that day...

* * *

_**Marianne's POV...** _

It was about 3:30 and I was thinking about what to do. Recently, my life has been rather boring. Since I was reincarnated, things have been rather dull. It was clear that my child didn't need me anymore and Charles never touches me anymore either, he'd rather play around with his midget brother who, again, shot me. I wandered around the palace for hours trying to do something. But if you think of it, what was the purpose of bring me back if nobody needs me around.

While I walked all over the place, I couldn't find Lelouch anywhere; I soon remembered that Lelouch hasn't really had time for me, to be exact, I don't even remember the last time we ever talked to each other; it felt like ages we ever spoke to each other. Not being able to communicate with your own child just hurts inside if you're a mother. But the main thing I've been asking myself: How will I be able to live if nobody wants me involved in they're life?

* * *

_**Lelouch's POV...** _

I was walking around the palace because I had nothing else better to do. Baseball season is over, I'm out of pot and all of my friends seem to be busy. When I was walking past a pool, out of nowhere, somebody trips me. I find out that it was my dumb ass racist of a older brother, Schneizel, his 'bitch'...what was his name again? Oh yeah, his name is Kanon Maldini. That's a gay ass name; his last name sounds like Houdini, too bad he can't perform tricks. What was I saying? Oh yeah, and some gang of his.

I yelled at him, "What the fuck are you doing, jackass?"

"You gonna pay what you owe, homie!" Schneizel answered.

"Show him who's boss, bunny boy." That faggot Kanon said. Schneizel then cocked his head towards him and told him:

"Never call me that, Kanon."

"Why not, sweet peaches?"; While they argued about what he should call his stupid ass, I noticed something, Are all the guys that work for my brothers completely gay? I mean, my brothers tends to hire guys that are sort of 'gay' for them. I also noticed that this also applies to my sisters, but they have knights. For example, Cornelia's knight, Guilford...whatever his fucking name is, is so goddamn in love with her. I mean, if she was a dude, he would still be in love with her. In fact, I think she already is a man.

But anyways, I replied, "Pay what? The fuck do you even want?"

"I don't know. I just wanna rob you, that's all."

I really didn't have the time to fuck around with that idiot, so I told him, "Whatever, I'm leaving. Outta my way."

"No." All seven of guys answered. I was getting angry, and I wanted to be some place other than there. However, I couldn't leave because those guys were circling around me, making it impossible for me to leave. I could have used my Geass but, they were wearing special shades that repel the power.

It was clear that I was completely fucked, so I tried to bulldoze my way through Schneizel but because of my anorexic body, I couldn't even get his leg to move. I need to work out more.

"So cute. Get him boys!" He ordered as they charged at me at once and started beating the living hell out of me, they were using bats, crowbars, planks of wood and rocks. They were punching, kicking and I think one of them tried to shit on me.

They kept beating the shit out of me for a good thirty minutes, that's until it got more insane. I cursed out:

"You son of a bitch!"

"Oh really?" That dick Schneizel replied then ordered, "Kanon, take his shoe, beat his testicles." And so, Kanon took off my shoe, two of the seven guys opened my legs and he started hitting me in the nuts with it.

I didn't know which part was more fucked up, that fact that somebody was hitting me in the nuts with a shoe or I was being beaten with my own shoe. After a few more whacks to the crotch, they left. They took my shirt but they didn't take any of my money; mainly because I didn't have my wallet.

I was laying on the cold ground, wounded. I was able to move my arms and legs and was able to walk on my own power, but not so well thought. I was on my feet for a good thirteen minutes until I collapsed. Man, those guys kicked my ass very bad.

* * *

_**Marianne's POV...** _

...As I was heading towards the large pool that was yards away from me, I kept thinking about where Lelouch could be, I've never been able to catch him lately. Each time when I try to talk to him, he goes somewhere before I can even speak.

But anyways, when I finally reached my destination, It came to me, why did I come here? I mean, I've been walking all over the damn place for hours and ended up in a bunch of random places. Then, I spot somebody lying on the ground and the person was wounded very bad. I went over to see if the person was alive, but that's when I discover it was Lelouch so I rushed over there to help him. When I got over there, he had no shirt, he was beaten very severely. I tried to see if he was still alive, luckily, he was still breathing. I didn't know what to do, so I picked him up and took him to my room to try and heal his wounds.

* * *

_**Lelouch's POV...** _

'What the hell? Where am I? and how am I still alive?' I thought while I regained conciseness about two hours later, I was lying on a bed, I could barely see a thing and I thought to myself, am I about to die? But for some reason, I wasn't in as much pain like before. At some point, I was able to open my eyes some more to see that most of my wounds were healed. I didn't know how given the fact that my injuries were completely severe, but I was able to move my body, yet I still had some nasty bruises and I was also sore.

As I laid there on the bed standing up, not entirely. I looked around and noticed that the room I'm in was very familiar and I didn't know why, so I grabbed one of the pillows and sniffled it to see if the I could recognize a familiar scent, that's when my mother entered the room and discovered that I was in her room.

Holding some medical supplies in her arms, she said, "Well, Lelouch. It seems you're awake."

"Yeah. What am I doing in here?" I asked her.

"It's because I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Did you want me to leave you for dead in broad daylight?"

"No. Not really."

"That's right. You're lucky that it was me, anybody could have picked you up and did whatever to you."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right, Lelouch. Now let me finish."

"Yeah, okay." and then, Marianne approached me to take care of my bruises, while she applied some ointment or whatever she was using, on the remaining cuts and bruises, I somehow noticed that she was looking at me in a strange way. She wasn't looking directly at me, like eye contact or something, but as she tended to my remaining wounds, I spotted her cheeks turning light pink, she was smiling and was a bit too close to me; but then, I saw a tear fall out of her eye and I wondered, what is up with her? I never see her like this, I know what type of person she is because of her nature.

"Lelouch..." she whispered as the smile on her face was gone, that's when she looked up at me and said, "Do you love me?"

I was stunned when she asked me that question, I didn't know what to say because I was not completely sure if I did, yet, I responded:

"What do you mean? Of course I love you. You're my mother." That was until she bowed down her head and looked like she was about to cry and I didn't know why.

"You...you really love me?" she asked as it sounded like she was gonna cry.

I replied, "Of course I do, why would you ask that?"

But she ignored the question and said, "How much do you really love me?"

"I don't know."

"So much...that you would kiss me?"

When she asked me that question, I was shocked. I mean, why would she ask me something like that? Through my perspective, I've never thought of Marianne as anything else but my mother, but it always came across my mind.

"I'm not sure." I finally replied; Then, it started to look if she was crying, I placed my hand on her arm and tried to comfort her. And as soon as I let my guard down, she charged at me and crushed her lips deep with my own. Her cheeks then turned from light pink to red as our tongues wrestled for dominance; I couldn't believe that she would even do something like this, I left me guard down for a moment and she took the opportunity and kissed me. I couldn't believe how I let myself to be taken advantage that easily.

After several moments, she broke the kiss and said, "Does that change your mind about me?"

"I'm not sure..." I repeated since I couldn't think of anything else to say.

She giggled and then said, "Is that all you can say, Lelouch?"

"Pretty much."

"Hm. If that didn't change anything, then maybe we'll have to do some more things."

"What things?"

"First, let me ask you. How do you love me?"

"As my mother. Nothing more."

"I see. Well, we're gonna fix that."

"What? What are you gonna do?" I asked nervously.

"This." she answered as she took my left hand. She went over to my ear and whispered:

"Be gentle with mommy." That completely scared the fuck out of me, I thought it could get worse until she placed my hand on her breasts and kissed me once more. While we kissed, I got a bit too into it and lightly squeezed her right breast. She broke the kiss again and said:

"My, It seems like it's working."

She continued the kiss while she brushed my hair against her hand, which felt good and so did her soft lips on my own. I instead break the kiss and started kissing her neck, but I did more than kiss her neck, I eventually started licking and biting her; I knew that this assured me a spot in hell, but for some reason, I was enjoying myself...

* * *

_**Marianne's POV...** _

While I was on my bed with Lelouch, he started kissing my neck, which felt so good, while my hand traveled down his back, he started licking me, his tongue traveled across my neck and moved his way up to ear, and back down to my neck. As he was doing this, he took his hand off my breast and moved over to the other, squeezing the other more than he did before. His hand felt good on my chest and it felt even more good when he took his finger and circled it across my nipple, although I was still clothed, I asked him to stop and then said:

"How about you remove my dress first?"

"Sounds good." He grinned.

A few moments later, me and Lelouch were still on the bed, I was on my back and my dress was on the floor. Though, I was still wearing a bra, he kissed my neck once again while traveling down my midsection. I wasn't shy at the fact my son was staring at my half-naked body in front of him, I wanted him to do this. Before he took off my bra, he gently kissed my breasts and them slid his tongue across them. He lifted me up so he could unhook it. After taking off my black, laced bra, he stared at my exposed chest for a moment until I said:

"It's okay. You can do whatever you want to them. Just no biting."

"Alright then."

And then, he grabbed my breast and started licking me vigorously until he began to suck on my erect nipple...

_ ((Yeah, I might be going to hell...and this is just the beginning.)) _

As Lelouch was sucking on my soft flesh, I saw a small baby that was my son, and that's when I realized that this was happening because I lost my connection with him, when we were torn away from each other ten years ago and when I returned. He moaned as he was doing this and it felt incredibly good, I never had such an experience and we haven't even started yet. I placed my hand on his smooth back and a smile felt onto my face. He stopped for a moment and told me:

"You taste very delicious, I want more of you."

I then replied with a kind smile, "What do you mean, you can already have more."

Then, he stopped playing around with my breasts and moved down slowly by kissing me softly as he went lower, and soon he stopped at my 'area'.

"I wonder what's hiding here?" Lelouch said with a devilish grin, I started to get nervous and I didn't know why. He placed a couple of his fingers and slid them up and my warm slit. He tried to slide down my panties but I stopped him. I didn't know why I stopped him, but he looked up at me and said:

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to do this."

"I do. But..."

"But what?"

"Nothing. Just don't hurt me."

"Alright." He agreed as he slid down my panties down to my ankle. I watched his as he licked me wildly, I was gripping the sheets tight as my orgasm had begun, even thought it had already began, it felt very intense.

Lelouch took it to another level, by shoving his tongue deep into me, I moaned in deep pleasure and gripped the sheets even tighter. My orgasm was getting more intense as I felt his tongue going completely wild inside of me.

"Stop it, Lelouch. You're driving my insane!" I pleaded. Yet he continued to travel deeper, however, it was insanely great I didn't know if this was wrong or not.

While he licked the inside of my insanely-wet slit, I started panting heavily and soon, I couldn't handle it and released my fluids of passion into his mouth as he hit my very special spot.

Lelouch was breathing heavily, until saying, "Took you long enough."

I chuckled at his comment and said, "Well, It seems you're very experienced at this, are you?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, now it's my turn."

"What?"

* * *

_**Lelouch's POV...** _

After I went down and deep into my mother, she flipped me over and pinned me to the bed.

"I'll have to punish you for that little stunt."

'Aw hell.' I thought as she went down to my pants, I was confused for a moment until I quickly realized what she was gonna do. She placed her hand on my crotch and licked me. Then, she unzipped my pants with her teeth, something I've never seen a chick do to me, but anyways, she revealed my rock-hard erection. Why did I say that?; But no, she started messing around with it, basically massaging my dick...that's until she went even more far as she started licking my stiff dick up and down until she placed my entire member in her mouth and started going to town, that's when a thought flew in my head:

 _'Is my fucking mother blowing me right now?'_  I didn't, for some reason, feel any kind of shame; I mean, I've done some edgy shit in the past but I think this tops it.

For an odd reason, I bent over to stroke her long hair and then she was sucking me faster. I wanted to go 'What the fuck?' when that happened, but then I was at the point of climax, and it was absolutely assured that I'll be going to hell after this is over. I thought about telling her to stop, but it was painfully clear that it wasn't gonna happen. While, she was sucking me off, she pleaded:

"Lelouch?...please...fill my mouth with your white essence."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Please, let me taste your passion like you tasted mine."

"You can't be serious."

"You love me, don't you? So please, do it."

"This is insane." But even though I never agreed, since the fact I couldn't control it, she sucked me faster until I could not hold it any longer and unwillingly accepted her request as I blew my...'stuff' in her mouth.

"Now that's makes us even. Does it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Now let's finish off the fun were having."

"Um, okay." I didn't know what she was talking about, since when was I having fun? But, after some more touching and kissing, I later found myself looking deep into my mother's eyes, that were technically that same color as mine. We both look somewhat similar, our black hair, purple eyes, thin build, in fact, I think I'm a male version of her.

As we were both fully naked, under the sheets, I didn't know if she was ready to take it to the next level.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes." she answered, "Please enter me."

"...Okay." And so, I slowly stuck my rock-hard erection that could possibly break glass into my mom's vagina. As I did this, another thought crossed my mind:

'Am I really sticking my dick into the place I came out of?' I answered that thought with a 'yes', I was. And I should be kinda ashamed. Wait, I should be.

And so, I began the thrusting motion, pushing it in and out of her, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her, kissing me in the process. This was both a incredible experience and an horrible nightmare. I could stop myself, I was having a tongue battle inside our mouths, swapping saliva and doing...you know.

Eventually, she started spatting out some sit, telling me to go faster and deeper. I reluctantly did so and pushed it in as deep as I could, It was insanity. She gripped me tighter as she felt her orgasm approaching, I was vigorously kissing her soft neck, rubbing her tender nipples and she wrapped her legs around my back, making it possible to penetrate her deeper. She could stop making noises, but she wasn't loud enough for people to hear us, if somebody walked in, we'd be fucked.

While we both were reaching climax, she said:

"Say my name, Lelouch! Say my name!" she didn't say it loud enough for people to hear also.

I said her name a few times as I went faster, then I also unwittingly said, "I love you so much, Marianne." I couldn't believe that I said that. Well, sometimes you get too into it.

"I love you too, Lelouch. I'll always love you." She cried, "I never want to be separated from you like before. I don't want you to be ripped away from me."

And soon after, I then began thrusting in her even deeper as tears fell in her eyes, I lean down to her and kissed her once more, then as soon as I went even deeper, We accidentally screeched out as both reached climax, our combined juices fell onto Marianne's lap, myself and the bed, don't know how but yeah. I fell in fatigue as our bodies recovered from our pretty screwed up encounter.

"That was the best time I've ever had. Not even your father could satisfy me that good."

"Um...okay. Didn't need to hear that." I replied and she started to chuckle.

"I mean it, you really gave me a great time. Now how do you feel about me now?"

"It's a secret." Marianne then giggled at my response. We were both tired, sweaty and may regret this tomorrow.

* * *

Now, back to the present...

Lelouch was held tight against Marianne's large, round and soft breasts as he was already regretting this disgusting act as he had committed one of the most foulest and forbidden taboos. He couldn't figure out if he could live with himself when he thought:  _'Is this a new start to an strong yet incestuous relationship?'_

Only time will tell...


	2. Guilt

_'I don't know what happened. I'm not sure if it was right? Was it obscene? Yes, it was. When I touched her body, there was some kind of chemistry between us. That I didn't understand. I kissed, I touched, I fondled, I fornicated, I make love...to my very own mother. Us both are very alike, both physically and biologically. I entrusted myself into her and as soon as I did, there was no going back. It was also the first time I've ever saw my mother completely naked, but nonetheless, her body was amazingly beautiful. I tried to stop myself, but I was hypnotized by her smile, her moaning, her energy._

_When we did it once more, she whispered, "There's no need to hold back, you'll always be safe in your mommy's arms." I believed her, no matter how bad she was, she loved me deeply. When she told me herself, I saw her cry for the very first time. To me, her voice is intoxicating as I'm always hypnotized by her voice. I guess I can easily clarify myself as a sick pervert. But sometimes, I hate the way she loves me. Maybe it's human nature? I'm not sure.'_

* * *

A clear two weeks had passed since Lelouch and Marianne's incestuous encounter, and since then, Lelouch has never been able to look at his mother the same way, but Marianne never seemed to find a problem with it, in fact, everyday she wants to at least talk to him. In some way, Marianne has always loved Lelouch, even before they had sex. As for him, he didn't know what to do? Through the past two months, he's been able to keep it a secret, especially from his father, girlfriend and best friend.

His feelings about it has been mixed so far, not wondering if it was good or bad. It didn't worry him of course, but regardless, he felt guilty for doing such actions with his own mother, and it affected their communication. Marianne couldn't handle being away from her son, which deeply hurt her inside. She feared if he didn't want to see him again, which sparked her to find him.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was walking around inside his home, bored as he's ever been. A million thoughts ran around inside his mind and only a few involves Marianne. He said to himself sometime back that he wasn't avoiding her, he would never avoid her. But his reason was he could never think of anything to say to her. He sat on the couch, thinking only to see flashbacks of their night, this could be because he has kept it secret.

He suddenly heard somebody knocking on the door, he got up to answer it and it was none other than Marianne, wanting to speak with him.

"Lelouch..." she whispered, trying to say something, "May I come in?"

"Um, sure." Lelouch reluctantly agreed. She walked into his house and looked around a bit. Luckily for her, she managed to keep her composure and stayed positive.

"It's been a while since we've spoken to each other." Marianne stated.

"Or seen each other, for that matter." Lelouch added.

"Yeah, I bet. Anyways, what have you've been doing?"

"Uh, nothing much. Except for the other things, but that's not the case. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I just wanted to speak to you, since I've never gotten a chance to recently."

Lelouch didn't want to blurt out his reason for not talking to her, but rather responded, "Well, that kinda sucks."

"Well, answer me this: What happened? Why haven't you chosen to speak with me?" Marianne desperately asked, he literally nothing to say and he couldn't give her a valid reason why.

"I just..I just don't know. I've just been busy as all."

"That's a lie. It's because we had sex back then? Isn't it?" she asked, he suddenly froze up on the spot which began to anger Marianne, "Answer me!"

"Yeah, maybe?" Lelouch answered quietly.

"Lelouch? What is your problem? Was it so embarrassing for you that you don't want to mention it?"

"Well, maybe it is. That doesn't give you the right to badger me about it."

"Well, maybe I should." Marianne fired back, but she changed her tone and continued, "Lelouch, I'm your mother. If there's something bothering you, you can always tell me. I'll always be here to listen. Even though there was times I didn't."

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

Marianne felt like he didn't understand, so she walked over to him and connected her lips deep into his, they stayed there for a few moments and Lelouch didn't bother to struggle away from her. Finally, she broke the kiss and told him:

"Lelouch, know this: I will and always love you, romantic or not. And I will because you're my son, my only son. Understand me?"

The only way Lelouch could respond was by nodding in agreement. Although not words, she accepted it nonetheless. No matter how bad it was for him, he couldn't find a way to say otherwise. She looked at him with a warm smile on her face and was slightly blushing.

"Listen, I at least wanna have some kind of connection with you. There's no harsh words to say so."

"I guess so." Lelouch sighed.

"That's right, Lelouch. There's nothing to be ashamed about. What's done, is done." Marianne told him straight out, "If you want, we can have more hot consensual sex like before."

"I'll pass for now."

"Why? It is because I'm your mom? You did great before and I never told you what to do."

"I don't want to be reminded again."

"Well, I don't have to then. Okay then?"

"Fine. Now get out."

Marianne was a bit offended by the request, so she answered, "Hey! Don't talk to me like that, Lelouch!"

"Okay fine."

And after that, Marianne left the house but her argument over being with him, remained with her. As for Lelouch, he still didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't know what to say to his girlfriend and if he could be truthfully to her too, despite cheating on her with Marianne. This case didn't seem to be much, but no there was no doubt on his mind that he felt some kind of guilt.

 _30 minutes later_ , Lelouch was all alone in his house, just trying to think about what he should do. He couldn't think of anything to do, he wandered around his house, looking for something to do that could get his mind off of his mother, he did every mind-inducing activity possible but neither worked for him. Eventually, he just sat down on his couch and had his mind somewhere else. Lelouch lied down for a while, just at least try to sleep out of it. However, he never thought of any positives about the 'situation', although there not being any whatsoever. But soon enough, Lelouch closed his eyes and went off to bed.

But about another half-hour later, Lelouch's loud ringtone woke him up, he got up all dizzy and confused, but was conscious enough to pick up his phone and answer it.

"Yo, what's up?" Lelouch yawned, discovering it was his sister, Nunnally calling to pick her up.

"Hey, Lelouch? Are you coming to pick me up from school?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just have to get my head together."

Noticing that his voice is lowered and 'mellow', Nunnally curiously asked, "Are...are you high?"

"Huh, no. I woke up not very long ago, which is why I sound like this. Anyways, I'll be there in a bit."

"Oh, okay then. Later."

Lelouch hung up his phone and headed out. He has been outside lots of time since then, but usually with a gun...for obvious reasons. Lelouch didn't know why he needed a gun at all, to protect himself from...well his brother, or to protect himself from his mother. He was unsure. But what he was sure about was how long can he keep this secret. Not very long, maybe?

* * *

 _Nearly an hour later_ , Lelouch had just arrived at Ashford Academy, about to pick up his little sister. He had remembered that she was either a junior or senior but either way, she was doing as good as him. Regardless that she was confined in a wheelchair (1). It was well into November and he hated it already, but that wasn't the case right now. It's been five or six years since he's ever stepped foot inside his high school Alma mater and things had changed, or was it just him, he wasn't so sure.

He looked at his watch for a second to check the time, until he literally ran into his longtime friend, Suzaku. With him falling to the ground, Suzaku took his eyes off his book and bend down to pick Lelouch up off the ground.

"Oh..shit. Lelouch, you okay?" Suzaku asked, pulling him on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered, scratching his head a bit, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I've been here in Japan for a few days. You?"

"Meh. Me and my sister live over here now. Even though I play baseball out of the country, I come here after the season and she stays here."

"Cool. Cool. I'm just here for a few days until I return to football."

"I forgot you play football, if it wasn't for you, I would be able to doing what I am now."

"Pretty true." He agreed, "So, where is she?"

"Huh? Oh she should be around right about now." He predicted, and coincidentally Nunnally came over to Lelouch and Suzaku. He looked at Lelouch as if he was psychic, but kinda surprised all the same.

"Okay, ready to go?" She said, then looking over at Suzaku, "Oh, hello Suzaku."

"Hey. Nice to see you again."

"Come on, time for us to go."

"Well okay. Nice to see you again, Suzaku."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you two."

"Really?"

"Oh course he is. Come on."

* * *

Now back at Lelouch's house, the two took his sister upstairs while they catch up and went outside. For some odd reason, Lelouch had the thought of telling Suzaku about what he and his mother done, yet he wondered what would happen if he did, would he scold him or support him? That's what he thought.

"Hey, man. If you did something bad, how would you handle it?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku looked at him and he answered, "I don't know. If it was bad, then it would be a burden on my life, if it was 'kinda' good, then whatever. But anyways, why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about Euphie? I already said I forgive you for what happened. Although I didn't want to." (2)

"No, it's not about her. It's...yeah it's nothing."

"Oh really? What is it exactly?"

Lelouch didn't want it to come out just like that, so he explained as non-literal as possible, "Have you ever fucked someone, then felt guilty for doing it?"

"What? Don't tell me you paid for sex?"

"No, nothing like that. I mean someone you are close too and cared about?"

Confused, Suzaku raised an eyebrow and said, "What the fuck are you talking about? Just tell me."

Lelouch didn't want to hear that, so he just sighed, "Just promise you won't tell anybody else, or overreact."

"Okay. Now what it is?"

"I did things with a certain person."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

He took a deep breath and said clearly, "I went and had sex with my mother."

Lelouch opened his eyes after admitting it, but he expected some kind of response from Suzaku, instead he stayed silent for a little while and so did Lelouch. He gave him a blank expression, and he thought that Suzaku was trying to sink it in.

He felt a bit of surprise when he got up, so he said, "Suzaku? Did you-"

But then Suzaku placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulders, patted him a couple times with a smile. Absolutely confused for a moment, he tried to continue talking but he took his hands off him and then this happens...

(3) "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Suzaku proclaimed, punching him so hard, he literally went through a nearby wall.

Lelouch tried to get up, but then Suzaku grabbed him and took him into a shed, just not so far from them. He throws him inside and he slammed the door. Lelouch didn't know what was gonna happen, yet he knew by Suzaku's face, it wasn't good.

"Shit! What the fuck, man?" He cried. But then, Suzaku buried his foot in his testicles.

"I should be saying that to you!" He yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Lelouch? Did your father really piss you off THAT much?"

"No. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? Did I mishear something about my friend fucking his own mother?"

"Listen, for a second."

A moment of silence swept them and Suzaku took his foot off of him, then said, "Okay, I'm listening."

"When I was beaten up, my mother came and took care of the wounds I sustained, she didn't ask questions, all she did was treat me. Then apparently she kissed me, I didn't understand why but being the idiot I am, I fell into it and the rest was history." He explained, hoping he would believe him.

Shaking his head, Suzaku sighed, "Goddamn it, Lelouch. What is wrong with you? Did all that bullshit in the past fuck you up?"

"It didn't. I was stupid, and I didn't know what I did until it was over."

"Does anybody else know? Like your father or even Shirley?"

"Neither of them. You are the only one that knows now."

"Alright, alright. We need to resolve this so it won't happen again." Suzaku told him.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell anybody else about this, are you?"

"Hell no! I'm not that big of an asshole. Besides, how do you think Shirley would react if she found out her boyfriend and his mother's incestuous relationship? - Wait, how long have you and your mom been...?"

"It's been two weeks. We've only had sex once."

"Lelouch, don't lie."

"Alright, we had sex like a couple times that same night. But that was it."

"Okay. I really need to help you right now. This is too disgusting of a secret to keep."

"In truth, it wasn't so bad. I wished I was blindfolded at the time so I wouldn't see her face."

"Whatever. Let's begin."

* * *

 _Now another hour later_ , Suzaku had Lelouch strapped to a table, blindfolded with one light above them. Suzaku just walked around the table, looking at him. Luckily, he wasn't stripped of his clothes, yet. But after ten minutes of silence, Lelouch asked:

"Suzaku, what are you doing?"

"I was just planning out some shit. Now, let's begin the psychological stage of this."

"Psychological stage? How many are there?"

"Only three. I planned on five but the producers wouldn't let me."

"Okay- Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Let's begin. This is simple, I was you to close your eyes, and go inside your mind. Then, you must tell me what you see, if you lie, I'll taser you."

"Why do I need to close my eyes if I'm blindfolded?"

"Shut up and do it."

"Whatever." He sighed, closing his eyes. He stayed silent and then, saw some flashbacks and even some unusual fantasies with her.

"Now, what do you see?"

"I see myself with my mother, and she's looking at me strange."

"How strange?"

"She approaching me slowly, and now she's kissing me."

"What else?"

"Now, it seems she's sliding her tongue down my throat, while I try to resist from touching her ass."

"...Weird? What else?"

"She's now having me tear off parts of her dress, while she touches me even more. Wait a minute, I'm not tearing it off, I'm striping her down to her underwear."

While he was apparently describing their 'night', Suzaku found it very odd, not odd but rather screwed up. And that was the beginning.

"Okay, just skip to the sex part, anymore of that I might puke." Suzaku told him.

"Alright, both me and my mother are naked and I can't stop looking at her naked body. I hold her while I take my...yeah you know what and began the thrusting motion."

"Gross. Now what?"

"Um...she's holding on to me tight, as she was moaning and breathing deeply. She's asking for more and or me to 'penetrate her deeper'." He explained, when the word 'penetrate' came out, he felt like vomiting, "I now see me and her kissing deeply with my hands all over her body. She keeps saying some certain things, and wraps her legs around my back. Okay, this is fucked up. I'm going faster while we both were ready to...ugh, fuck it. But however, I tell her that I love her and she tells me that she doesn't want to lose me."

Suzaku raised his eyebrow in a bit of confusion and complete disgust, he chose not to say anything, if he did then he would have to hit him.

"Okay, I'm gonna say that we came together and I ended up sleeping on her chest."

"Alright. That's enough of that. I honestly didn't need to hear most of that."

"You're telling me?" Lelouch answered, "Let's just move on to the next stage."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_ , Lelouch was still on the table, but this time wasn't blindfolded. Apparently, the second stage was interrogation and Suzaku began hitting and tasering him. With only seven minutes of yelling and abuse, Suzaku heard Lelouch's phone ring. He went and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, don't answer my phone asshole!" He complained, only to get slapped.

"Shut up." Suzaku whispered, "Hello? Who is this?"

The other person just happened to be Marianne, who wanted to talk to her son,  _"Um, who's this exactly?"_

"Nobody. Now what is it?"

" _Where's my son? Let me talk to him."_

"Sure." He agreed, putting the phone in Lelouch's ear, "It's for you."

"Who else, dumbass?" Lelouch whispered then seeing who it was, "Hello?"

" _Lelouch? Is that you?"_  Marianne desperately asked.

"Uhhh...yeah whatever."

" _Oh come on, don't think I can't tell if it's you. I obviously know these things."_

"Yeah, sure. Why are you calling at this hour?"

" _It's not that late, it's not even ten o'clock."_

"Okay then. But you didn't answer my question."

" _Oh right, I called so I can talk to you, of course. I'm just trying to get back home. But where are you?"_

"I don't know." He simply replied.

" _What do you mean by 'you don't know'?"_  She said,  _"Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."_

"What would that be?"

" _I wanted to say that I miss you right now. In fact, I just want to be there with you so I can give you kisses and not let you go."_

"Ughhh." He groaned.

" _What's wrong? Does your mother's love bother you?"_

"No, just...I'm thinking of the things you would do to me."

" _Oh. Well, in that case. I would take you sweet, erect dick and guide it into my hot, wet slit and make you lick every part of my body. In fact, I would ride you so hard, you'll feel me for a months...and on a swingset..."_

While she continued, Lelouch had a very blank and horrified look on his face while, he overheard, Suzaku couldn't resist but to snicker a little. As he tried to stop snickering, he looked down at Lelouch then noticed a raging erection poking out of his pants, so Suzaku took out the taser and charged it at his crotch, brutally shocking him..down there.

"GAHHHH!" Lelouch screamed as he was viciously shocked by Suzaku. After hearing his loud scream, an alerted Marianne immediately said:

" _Lelouch? What's wrong? What did you do to my son! Now don't worry, I'm coming!"_ She immediately hung up the phone and turned straight back to his house.

"Okay, that takes care of the second stage." Suzaku proclaimed, but for Lelouch, he was as angry as ever.

"You. Fucking. Prick!" He said, with his tone as dark as ice.

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did, asshole."

"Hey, if I didn't do that, then she wouldn't be coming here right now."

"You planned that?"

"No, her calling was just luck, having her come here was also luck."

Lelouch just glared at him, just wanting to kill him. But for Suzaku, he had something planned for his friend.  _No more than twenty minutes later_ , the two were waiting, Lelouch was unstrapped from the table while Suzaku just stood in a corner, waiting for his mother's sudden appearance. However, Marianne arrived no less than ten minutes ago, she looked all over for him until she saw the shed. So she ran straight outside, and to the shed.

"What stage is this exactly?" Lelouch asked.

"Glad you asked, this stage is about convention. With your mother coming in about at least a few seconds, you can confront your mother about your situation."

"Suzaku, I swear you're gonna pay for this."

"I hope you can get outta here in three...two...one...now."

Then out of nowhere, Marianne busts in the door to 'save' Lelouch, when she sees him, she discovers that he is standing well. Marianne was a little confused, but she went over and hugged him tightly. Just grateful that he was 'okay'. Yet, she didn't know that Suzaku was inside with them, until he came out of the corner and said:

"Hello, glad you're here. Now we can finish this."

"Were you the one that hurt him?" Marianne growled, completely staring at him.

"Yes. But that's not the point. The point you're here is because your son aka my friend, has something to say to you."

"Is that true? What do you want to tell me?"

"It's about our...special time."

"Lelouch, I thought we talked about this already today."

"I know, but you need to hear this."

Not wanting to hear anymore of the situation, Suzaku went to them and said, "I'm going outside until you guys finish up."

"Okay, then." Marianne replied. So then, Suzaku walked out of the shed and stood for a moment. Then just walked away, shaking his head and probably wanting a beer. As for Lelouch and Marianne, they were talking for a while. There wasn't any sex, or arguing or even crying, all there was just talking between them. Suzaku didn't know what was going on inside and he didn't want to know at all.

* * *

 _No less than another ten minutes later_ , the two came out of the shed and inside, Marianne tried to ask him about the huge hole in his wall, but chose not to. As for Suzaku, he just sat in his living room and drank a few beers. He didn't want to even acknowledge what went on inside and he honestly didn't want to.

Eventually, Marianne left without saying a word and Lelouch had felt okay that he cleared his mind. He went to find Suzaku only to see him drunk and laying on his couch. He gave him another blank expression and said:

"She's gone, I talked to her, she understood, that's it."

"Huh? Oh okay. Good." A drunk Suzaku replied, "God I'm so damn drunk."

"Obviously. Now get the fuck out." Lelouch told him, "We're lucky that Nunnally didn't hear or see any of this bullshit."

"Hey, you should be thanking me, man. I had to hear all that nasty shit you and your mother said, I wanted to fucking puke."

"I appreciate the help, Suzaku. But still, I really want to be alone."

"Sure. But can I stay here until I sober up?" He asked.

"I don't give a fuck. You can stay here for the rest of the night, I really don't give a fuck. I'll tell you that much."

"Thanks. Good night, man."

"It's at least 9:30. Oh well, later."

So then, Lelouch went upstairs and flopped into bed after a pretty odd day. As much as he felt better for clearing his mind, he still didn't know what to do with his relationship with Marianne, as much as she missed him and how she wants him back, he still had some guilt about it. No matter how he could sugar coat it, it was still a big deal and he hoped it won't ever happen again.

At least for now. If it was to happen again, then it will only be the beginning.


	3. Satisfaction

_'Ah, my son...I forgot how an incredible boy he is. Maybe I shouldn't call him that, he a man now. And what a man I pushed out. He made me feel something, that I've never experienced before and that the truth. He is...just a wonderful son, he didn't even have to have sex with me so I'd love him. He's a man that...I once forever lost communication with; it's possible that he doesn't love me as a lover, but I hope he does love me as a mother. Yet, I don't know if I'm just lying to myself or I really do?. Who cares._

_But I don't want to be a bad mother again, I only want to love him in some kinda way. However, maybe I should try something new with him? Probably not, or maybe I should. That's the question, and I'm gonna think about it. Still, I don't wanna force myself on him. Let's see where our relationship takes us. Can I be his mother, his lover or both? Hehe. I'll choose both.'_

It's been nearly a week and if you ask Lelouch, it's been fine; but his relationship with Marianne hasn't changed much. While he lived in Japan with his sister, Nunnally for the entire off-season, he has to deal with his mother beginning to cling to him. But yet, he couldn't reject his mother's love. But he made an exception. Or so he thought? Yes, the fact that he saw Marianne fully nude yet not be horrified may be something, but the fact he had sex with her is.

Regardless of this, Marianne left him alone at times and only wanted to be with her children; although Nunnally didn't find a problem with it, Lelouch on the other hand did. It's not like she rides him while he sleeps, he feels uncomfortable with the whole thing. But trying to reconnect with Lelouch shouldn't be a bad thing for her, however her real intentions are unknown. And so was his.

Around the afternoon, Lelouch returned from doing some kind of errands, in which is always strange. Anyways, that was not the case...

As he entered the house, he yelled out, "Hey, Nunnally. I'm home!"

"I'm in here, Lelouch!" She also yelled out. Following her voice, Lelouch discovers her in their dining room; however, he sees her with an unusual guest...and it was none other than Marianne, who was peacefully drinking tea with her...

Much to his misfortune, Lelouch whispered, "Jesus Christ, not you again."

"Oh hello, Lelouch. I guess you didn't expect me to be here?" Marianne greeted.

Instead of a normal response, Lelouch asked with a annoyed tone, "What is she doing here, Nunnally?"

"Well, I noticed how you and mother has been so close recently so I invited her over here." She answered.

"That's right. Now, where have you been, my wonderful son of mine?"

"Is that any of your business?" Lelouch inquired.

"I guess you've forgotten that I'm your mother. And a mother should always know where her child is doing. Is that right, Nunnally?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I was out to do some things. That's all."

"What kinda things?" Marianne asked, using her arm as a headrest.

"That's confidential. Whatever shit you do isn't my fucking business, and mine isn't any of your fucking business." He explained, but after finishing Marianne threw a tea cup at his head, which he luckily avoided.

"I don't think you're in any position to speak to me like that, Lelouch..." She said in a evil-like tone, "In fact, from the moment you've came here, you haven't once greeted me properly."

"Huh? She's right. Now, Lelouch; is there something you should say to our mother?"

 _'Like get the fuck outta my house?'_  Lelouch thought, but after a moment of silence, he broke silence, "It's nice for you to be in our home, mother."

"Why thank you, Lelouch."

While trying not to lose his mind, he just walked away from them and into his own room. In his mind, he didn't exactly hate or dislike Marianne all together, but didn't like how she stuck to him. However, he didn't want his sister to find out what they did before. While he walked upstairs, Marianne turned to Nunnally and asked her:

"Tell me, do you like your brother?"

"Of course I like him. He's obviously my brother."

"I see. So he's protective of you, isn't he?' She asked.

"Well, certainly. I just wish we didn't have to travel so much when he works."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he begins playing baseball around April, and we have to move back and fourth. Even though he's plays in one place, he's afraid to leave me alone. Either I'm here in Japan or he takes me with him. It's stressful for us both. He tries to support me while I sometimes don't have a brother."

Marianne was surprised about what she said, so she told her, "Well, Nunnally. Whenever your brother is doing his job, you're always welcome to live with mommy. Okay?"

"Okay. But overall he's an amazing player. Suzaku taught him how to play, and he's been good ever since. Have you ever seen Lelouch play, mother?"

"No, I haven't. I never knew he even played professionally. But good for him; even though sometimes you don't have your brother, I have to deal with not having my son almost all the time."

"Well maybe you should be closer to him. It seems selfish to have him for myself, right?"

"You're right. He'll never know what love is if he's trapped in a cage." Marianne replied, then she thought,  _'If I'm also in a cage...'_

"Well, that's true. Luckily, he has a girlfriend."

Out of nowhere, Marianne felt alerted when she heard her, "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that Lelouch has a girlfriend, they've been at it for a while. Like nine months to be exact."

"I see that. I hope he's happy with this woman." She replied, "Alright, I gotta leave. I'll be back some other time. Bye, Nunnally."

"Goodbye, mother."

* * *

Meanwhile, while she left the house. Lelouch was in bed, trying to sleep. But for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about his mother which annoyed and kinda pissed him off. While it shouldn't be much of a deal, it apparently was to him. He had no idea why. Maybe he was over-exaggerating, who knew? But maybe he just could get his mind off of her.

 _An hour of sleep later_ , Lelouch is shook awake by Nunnally, who for some reason wanted to tell him something. One of Lelouch's known, but unusual trait is that when he's woken up, he can barely understand what someone is saying for a moment; let alone speak much.

"Hey, Lelouch? Are you awake?" She wondered, still shaking him to be sure. But all he did was groan and moan, since he wanted sleep.

"Yeah...what?"

"Get up, I need to ask you something important..."

"What could that be?"

In a moment of nervousness, Nunnally balled up her hands into fists, and yelled, "Please stop playing baseball! Please just stay with me!"

Despite how he was right now, he did of course understood what she said. This began to worry him, so he said, "What? Why do you want me to stop?"

"It's because I hate how you always leave me behind, also when I do come with you, we're always traveling from place to place. Not only is it stressful for me, it is for you. So please stop playing..."

"Nunnally, I can't do that. Even though you don't like constant travel and being away from me, I have to do my job. Still, it's not like you won't hear from me." Lelouch explained, "Listen, when I leave in March, I'll take you with me. After that, I'll send you to our sister or whoever."

"If so, should it be Suzaku?"

"If he's okay with that. Then yes, you can."

"Oh thank you, big brother!'

"Don't thank me now..." Lelouch mumbled, "Now go on, time to get out."

After she left his room, he went right back to bed. That was until more than fifteen minutes later, he sees somebody else hovering over him, and apparently it was Marianne. Earlier, she told Nunnally that she was leaving; but managed to sneak herself into Lelouch's room and waited for him...

While Lelouch wasn't entirely asleep, he did noticed someone hovering over him. He opened his eyes and saw his mother looking and smiling at him. Obviously, this scared him and why wouldn't it scare him exactly...

"...What are you doing in here?" He asked unamused. But then, Marianne placed her finger on his mouth and whispered..

"Shh...be quiet, we don't want Nunnally to hear us. Right?"

He growled with complete annoyance, he didn't like the situation and he sure as hell wasn't gonna allow this to go further. But when he tried to say something, Marianne stopped him right on his tracks then started smiling with plenty of strange joy.

"Don't say a thing. Let me handle you properly." Marianne whispered again, following with her licking his ear. Lelouch was really irritated, and there's was one thought on his mind.

 _'Goddamn it, mother. Stop this! I refuse to have sex with you.'_ But apparently, his body thought otherwise. His hands had a mind of their own at this moment, moving up and down her back; in which she answered with a deep, yet soft kiss.

While she connected her own lips as deep into his, her face began glowing a reddish-pink color, while she played with his hair. While this was reluctant for him, he could help himself. It was either her intoxicating bliss, or his gullible nature to do such a thing. Yet, this confused him for some reason and he had no idea why...

But that was until Marianne broke the precious kiss, and eventually laid him on his back. Whatever she could get to, she played around with every inch of his body. He hated the situation but for some strange reason, he was enjoying himself. Lelouch began to caress her amazingly curved body, while he couldn't resist grabbing her nicely sculpted ass. This made it official that he was not in control of himself, but he was trying.

He tried shaking her off but she instead told him, "Don't struggle, Lelouch. I won't hurt you, I won't do anything that you don't like."

 _'You mean this entire thing right now?'_  He thought.

At this moment, Marianne took the bottom of her dress and held it up, while she positioned herself onto him. She placed her hand on the zipper on his pants and whispered, "Remember when we first did this? You were so amazing, you treated me with such great passion. Now I'm curious; you got on top of me last time, so why haven't I done the same?"

"I really don't know." He replied, and it was actually true. He had no idea why either, and he was referring to the sex.

"Well, maybe I should treat you this time." She told him, as she grabs his zipper and was about to take his pants down. But Lelouch was immediately alerted by this, he didn't want the same events to happen again, so without hesitation he pushes Marianne off of him, while he backed away.

Marianne didn't expect that move by Lelouch. In fact, she was kinda surprised; anyways she crawled back and asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong right there?"

"Yes, you did. Everything you just did was wrong." Lelouch stated. Again, she was somewhat stunned by his statement. She thought of saying something, but couldn't bring herself to do so. What she was doing was crazy at best, as for Lelouch, it was also crazy for him too.

"I suggest that you leave now." He said quietly. Rather than argue with him, Marianne just left his room and out of his house. Without a single thought, he slapped himself and walked out himself.

* * *

_**-The next day-** _

While Nunnally was at school, Lelouch was quietly relaxing when earlier his mother arrived, she didn't want anything from him. But instead went into the living room and started reading. Despite that, Lelouch left for a while to do something. His business was sometimes secret but whatever; while he left some kind of music studio, he got a phone call.

He answered it, but before he could say anything...they greeted first,  _"Yo, what's up, Lelouch?"_  The voice just happened to be only Suzaku.

"Hey, man. What do you want?"

" _Here's a question: How fast can you react to someone behind you?"_

"What?" He said, looking behind him. But out of surprise, Suzaku suddenly pops up in front of him, "What the fuck?"

Suzaku laughed while he hung up his phone, "I really scared you, did I?"

"Asshole..." Lelouch scowled.

"Anyways, how have you been?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing much, my mother won't leave me alone. What happened to your arm? Did you injure it?"

Suzaku looked over to what he was talking about and explained, "Well it's my shoulder and yes. The goddamn doctors said I'm out for the season. And we were in the playoff push too."

"Damn. That kinda sucks."

"Kinda? It royally sucks ass!" He yelled, while they went into Lelouch's car, "So anyways, what's the deal between you and your mom?"

"Well, first of all: Yesterday, she surprised me while I tried to sleep; then we nearly had sex. But I pushed her off."

"Well, I guess the work on you was for fucking nothing?"

"Pretty much..."

"So what the hell do you want me to do about this?" Suzaku asked.

"Not a goddamn thing," Lelouch answered, "If my mother wants to continue this, then maybe I should accept it. It would help my case if I just freaked her out."

For a moment, the car was silent. Lelouch didn't want to talk anymore about it but then Suzaku got an idea, "Hey, call me crazy or perverted but how about you do something that's so strange, she doesn't want to see you?"

"I'm not raping my mother, Suzaku."

"Rape? What the fuck are you thinking? I was talking about something that would freak her out."

"Now what would that be?"

"Just listen to me and you'll know..."

* * *

 _About two hours later_ , Suzaku had been leading Lelouch to some strange place. He hadn't entirely told him about this actual plan, and he didn't intend to until they got there. Close to the afternoon and just around the time Nunnally was supposed to leave school, she called them earlier and told Lelouch that she was hanging out with friends, however that wasn't the point right now...

Currently, they stopped somewhere that seemed normal, but when Lelouch tried to head into the front door, Suzaku pulled him over and lead him into a dark alley. They soon stop at a side-door, and this kinda made him think for a moment.

"Suzaku, where the hell are we?" He asked.

"Remember when you said the only thing that can keep your mother away was freaking her out?" Suzaku inquired, "Well, this place might help you. Think of it as a shop."

They enter the place, and Lelouch was shocked at what he saw. It was more like a bar than a shop. There was lots of things inside, some not even they have seen. Anyways, as they walked further inside, Lelouch stared at him and asked:

"Where are we?"

"This is a special shop/bar where you can obtain the most insane things ever. From virtually anything. Hell, you can get some weed here."

Lelouch was somewhat intrigued by his explanation, but again asked, "Well, what does this have to do with my mother?"

"Listen, here's the whole plan: Your mother's actions may be odd but here's something you should know...why not turn the tables?"

"I didn't understand a goddamn thing you just said."

"Hear me out. You find her, take a human collar or something, and freak her out by coming in shirtless and on your hands and knees. Not to mention wearing the dog collar." Suzaku completely explained.

All Lelouch could do was give him a blank stare, but eventually said, "Suzaku...what in the bloody fuck is wrong with you?"

"Do you want her to leave you alone?"

"Of course, but I'm not doing that just for her to go away."

"If it fails, then oh well. Just try and see what type of result it'll give you."

"You better be right about this..."

* * *

_**-Later that afternoon-** _

After Lelouch got home, he saw that Marianne hadn't moved once from the couch; and still reading her book. But that wasn't his concern at the moment. He went upstairs and went through the assortment of strange items that he and Suzaku acquired in that place. Before he put on the collar, he took off his shirt, and put on a different set of pants. While he walked downstairs, Lelouch muttered some very inappropriate things due to the fact that he's shirtless and is wearing a collar.

 _'Suzaku, I will kick your fucking ass if this doesn't work. Glad nobody else is here.'_  Lelouch thought. Before he entered the room, he swallowed up his guts and got on his hands and knees, and went into the living room, with his mother's eyes glued to a book...for now.

"Oh, mother..." He called out.

"Yes? What is it-" Marianne replied, but stopped her sentence when she sees Lelouch shirtless and wearing a collar/chain around his neck. And on his knees to top it, "Lelouch? Wh- what are you doing?"

"I just want my dear mother to punish me for being bad yesterday..." Lelouch answered, then angrily thought,  _'Goddamn you, Suzaku. This plan is messed up.'_

Marianne wanted to either fulfill his request, or tell him to stop. But she got up and walked towards him, with some kind of intention. She now gotten onto one knee and asked:

"Lelouch, what in the world are you doing?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"Well get up, right now." She ordered him, for an odd purpose he did so. But she needed to ask something, "What are you doing? Are you trying to catch my attention? Because if that's true, then you don't need too. Now come here..."

And so, Marianne lightly dragged Lelouch over to the couch and sat him down. She was amazed at how grown up he's become; last time she remembered, he was just a child but now he's an adult. She saw tattoos on his arms, they didn't entirely cover his arms but they were drawn onto his body well. She had no idea if they were recent or she never noticed before. Marianne looked around and saw that one of them went all the way to his back...and it somewhat resembled the Geass symbol.

But she wasn't worried about that, Marianne went and took off the collar off his neck. She then said, "You shouldn't wear this, Lelouch. People will get the wrong idea." She then began to stroke his cheek softly and then took out a necklace.

She first kissed his forehead and wrapped the necklace around his neck. It was getting weird at that point for Lelouch, but for Marianne, she was having fun and this time she has no idea why. But she was enjoying herself and hoped that he did too. Marianne and Lelouch leaned in together for a kiss, but she pushed him away from her face. She does so again by pulling him towards his face, but pushed him away from her face.

Lelouch then moved himself down to Marianne's chest, sliding his fingers up and down the buttons on her blouse. Marianne grabbed his hand and placed it down, so she can unbutton her own blouse, and so she once again revealed her ample, and soft breasts. Lelouch was intrigued at what he saw, he resisted to touch them but Marianne leaned down and whispered:

"It's okay. You may touch them, if you want to...Do you want to?"

"Yes. I do, I really do." He said, and proceeded to caress her soft pillows. He has absolutely no idea why he said that, but that wasn't the case. However he didn't even care that his plan backfired, or thinking about killing Suzaku after this; it was again, just Lelouch and his mother together and alone.

For just this moment, he wanted to do this. And so did Marianne. While he continue to caress her breasts, she grabbed him by the tip of his chin and pulled him up to her neck. They managed to fall flat on the floor but that was not a concern for either of them. While he squeezed her breasts and kissed her neck, she rubbed her hands all over his back and took her fingernail and slid it down his back, which tickled his back. Lelouch went and flicked her right bra strap from her shoulder, and went for the other but she stopped him and did it herself.

"You know, mother? Nunnally won't be back for a while. If it's okay, may we begin?"

"Not yet. Let's play around for a little longer..."

With that response, Lelouch turned around to her back and held her from behind. They looked at each other and gave each other a soft kiss; she took her hand and placed it onto his face and he answered by taking his right hand and sliding it from her breasts to her waist. She knew exactly what he was about to do and she was ready. But she chose not to interfere and allow his hand to go straight down her shorts.

First unbuttoning them first, Marianne grabbed him by the wrist then guided him down her currently wet area, she took his index finger and made him circle it around her burning slit and Marianne was immediately aroused; she also felt his welcoming member rub up against her and began moaning softly. Then, Lelouch takes his fingers and gently slides them inside of her, sliding them in and out of her, it was obvious that she was enjoying this. And so was Lelouch...

Lelouch continued to slowly and passionately run his fingers inside of Marianne, but then she turned to his face the best way she could, then said:

"Please, Lelouch. Go faster...I want you to-" But Lelouch cut her off by placing two of his fingers on her mouth. Same as what she did the other day. She didn't want him to be the only one not to feel any orgasmic pleasure, which prompted her to reach behind and place her hand down his pants, taking a go at his 'love stick'.

While the two played around with each other sexually, Lelouch resumed kissing her neck and shoulder while Marianne vigorously stroked his...whatever (1), her hand movements with him was so fast, he was bound to break his gates in less that thirty seconds. Unfortunately, or fortunately whatever, he could exactly hold it much longer and he released all over her...back?

He was kinda angry about that, so he evened the ante with Marianne by shoving his fingers deeper into her; something that she actually planned. With his faster movements, she tried hard not to let him succeed, but he was good. Really good for that matter; she gripped her hands together and desperately thought of something. But Marianne couldn't resist this, she no longer had any intention to stop him at all. She had a different feeling.

And one sudden movement by Lelouch, she could no longer hold it. It was strange, it was not like before but rather a magical feeling. Marianne's body was completely filled with euphoria as she collapsed onto her son, panting heavily and erotically.

Turning to Lelouch; she grinned, "Don't think you're done here. We've just begun... and this time, I'll be your seme." Lelouch was very intrigued, and waited for what she had in store for him.

* * *

_**-An hour later-** _

Outside, Nunnally was driven home by one of her friends. Where she was nobody will know, but what she was about to witness will probably blind her again. Meanwhile, both Lelouch and Marianne were half-naked while she was on top of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while she let his member thrust inside of her. She rode him hard, no pun intended and it felt very great inside of her. Lelouch felt like turning her over but decided to see how long she could keep it up.

She pulled him over to her chest and pushed herself on her back, so Lelouch could have a go at it. He wasn't letting up, and neither did Marianne. But he wasn't rough with her, he just refused to stop thrusting his partner into her.

Meanwhile, Nunnally enter through the back door. She didn't make any noise, but for some reason she noticed that the entire house was suspiciously quiet; as if literally nobody was inside. But she didn't buy that claim fully. Nunnally actually noticed some odd glow coming from the living room, she had no idea if it was either candles or she was really high. Both of which was true apparently.

As Nunnally was headed into the living room to investigate, Lelouch and Marianne was very much close from their respective orgasms, she held him tight against her body and whispered:

"Lelouch, remember when I said I don't want us to be split apart again? Well, for now; we are now, or rather always been one."

"That didn't make much sense." Lelouch responded, not exactly getting what she said. But that didn't matter at all at the moment, for the remainder of their whole encounter, Marianne was back on top of him; not letting up not even for a tenth of a second. Marianne got very into it, she tried to kiss Lelouch so she wouldn't let out anything out of her mouth. But that was deemed too late, as the euphoria filled mother-son couple both simultaneously reached climax, at a odd time span of twenty seconds.

During that, Marianne let out a semi-loud moan then again collapsed onto Lelouch. They were panting deeply while Marianne started gripping him against her body once more. While they rested on each other, a possibly stoned Nunnally walked into the living room and saw none other than Lelouch and Marianne's half-naked bodies on the floor, breathing heavily and with Marianne delivering quick smooches to him.

Nunnally was unsure if it was the marijuana, or if this was truly real. But she whispered in disbelief, "Mother...big brother?..." She didn't know what to do, so she quietly wheeled away, but she hoped it wasn't true. But unfortunately, it was real. Yes, it was very much real.

"Mother..." He whispered, "Our actions maybe wrong, but why do they feel so right?"

"Maybe it's a guilty pleasure of ours." She answered, while she smiled with such great passion.

For some reason, Lelouch had mixed feeling about his relationship with his mother. Nobody other than Suzaku knew, not Charles, not Shirley, not their entire family...except for Nunnally. Regardless of how they felt, the adult Lelouch was about to enter a world in which he can not escape. She already gotten him in bed, but Marianne is about ready to take him to his grave.


	4. Fulfillment

Everything that they have done, is not a dream. It's real life; as far as that goes. It was quite confusing for Lelouch and Marianne, they completely forgot what was right and wrong; and yet, they didn't care at all. There's two sides to this: For Marianne, she feels something so wonderful when she's with her son, she couldn't understand it but all that mattered was that every time she was with him, she felt like she was melting inside. And for Lelouch, he couldn't exactly explain it well. He didn't want to do these kinda things with her, but at the same time, he felt something with her that he also hasn't experienced.

In truth, it their guilty pleasure. More like their own dirty secret; as they thought. Suzaku already knows, while Nunnally thinks otherwise. After coming home high and eventually witnessed her mother and older brother sharing a night of romantic conquest, she hoped it wasn't real and just thought it was the marijuana. Either way, the thought worried her a whole lot. She has thought of confronting the two about this, but they might think she's crazy.

It was getting quite ridiculous, especially for Lelouch. However, it wasn't a problem for Marianne, as this was the kinda of love she wanted and she didn't bother to complain about how it happened, she was only grateful that it was Lelouch.

* * *

_**-Inside Lelouch's house-** _

Marianne was inside her son's house while he was away so she could maintain things for him and Nunnally. Usually, Lelouch doesn't want her in his house but just gave up all together. She wondered where he goes at this time of the afternoon, but he never tells her anything for any reason. While she was in the kitchen, cooking and cutting a assortment of onions, celery and such. She couldn't stop thinking about Lelouch and their encounters.

 _'Lelouch, I don't know why you came to me wearing something like that but...Well, I can say that was a humorous move of his.'_  She thought, not once thinking about what she was doing,  _'I don't know but, he sure is like me. Maybe that's why I love him. No that's not it. Could it be his persistent attitude? The way he acts around me? Nope. Damn...I love him but I just can exactly-'_

But her sentence was abruptly cut off when Marianne accidentally slices her hand up, since she wasn't paying attention. The wound was long but it's wasn't so deep though.

"Fuck.." She scowled, while she tried to find something to stop the bleeding. While blood spilled onto the cutting board, she managed to find a cloth to wrap it up. While Marianne held her left hand to stop the bleeding, she took a look at the blood that dripped out of her hand.

As she took a look at the blood-covered counter, she didn't have a flashback of her 'death', since she was covered in blood then. But it reminded her of something else, so out of curiosity, Marianne stopped gripping her hand for a moment and placed her finger on the small puddle of her blood and placed the finger in her mouth.

Taking her finger out of her mouth, Marianne's eyes opened up suddenly. And so, she reached down again to taste some more; she placed her middle and index fingers in the bloody puddle and circled it around some to get as much as her fingers could.

With the blood running down her fingers, Marianne slowly licked the blood off her fingers, with a little falling off her tongue and on her lips. After she finished licking her fingers clean, she wiped off the remaining bits off her lips with her tongue. And so, she did it once more, licking more blood off her fingers. She stopped for a moment and smiled evilly, in addition, she started chuckling strangely; as if she committed some kind of murder.

Whatever that was, it damn sure wasn't Marianne. Or was it...

* * *

_**-Somewhere in Japan-** _

Suzaku was talking to C.C about Lelouch and his mother. While she wasn't aware of the whole thing, she looked like she didn't care at all. But that wasn't the case for Suzaku...

After explaining the whole thing to C.C, she replied, "Are you serious? Meh. I expected this to happen eventually."

"What do you mean? Did you know about this the whole time?" Suzaku inquired, wondering about her knowledge of this.

"Huh? Oh no. Not like that. What I meant was, Lelouch couldn't resist Marianne's fine ass forever; even if she was his mother."

"I would call that weird but whatever." He sighed, "Anyways, I've been wondering if I should do something about this. But honestly, I shouldn't interfere anymore."

"Anymore? What did you do?"

"Well last week, I suggested that he should freak her out by wearing a collar attached to a chain, and do it shirtless too." He explained. But this received a blank stare from C.C, because that is really idiotic.

"Suzaku...what the fuck?"

"I know. Very bad way to freak someone out."

"Did it even work?"

"I don't know. Lelouch never told me anything after, in fact I'm not sure if he did it at all."

Before C.C could respond, they hear someone knocking on the door. Suzaku went over to answer it and discovered it was only Nunnally. He was kinda surprised to see her, so he let her inside without saying anything.

"Hello, Suzaku. Sorry for bothering you two, I just need to talk to someone." She told them.

"Not at all, Nunnally. So what is it?"

"Well...it's about Lelouch and our mother..."

Then, Suzaku and C.C froze up for a moment, but C.C walked over and asked, "What about them?"

"Well the thing is: Last week, when I came home after doing some things, I heard some loud noise and traced it to the living room, when I came in there I found him and our mother on the floor, nearly naked. For a moment, I thought the weed I smoked was fucking with me but I actually think that Lelouch and our mom had...sex."

Neither of them could say anything, but C.C just turned her head over to Suzaku in complete annoyance. He wondered if that was the result of that idea of his. But he couldn't really put his finger on it.

Either way, Suzaku broke silence and replied, "Maybe it happened, maybe it didn't. But even though that seems bad, it's best to let these kinda things to yourself. It wouldn't be pretty if you tried to confront them. So don't say anything, even if you think it's true."

"Okay then. Thank you very much, Suzaku. Still, sorry for bothering you."

"No prob. Now run alon...uh, I mean...fuck it. Just do something to leave."

"Okay then?"

So then, Nunnally left his house like that, but Suzaku was still wondering if it is true. Either way, this worried him a lot. Neither of them knew what would happen to Lelouch, but this was something that him and possibly C.C has to stay out of.

* * *

_**-Later that day-** _

While Lelouch was still away, Marianne rested on the couch while her hand was bandaged after her little accident. She was completely bored, and sitting on the couch was the only thing she could do at the moment. Out of curiosity, she got up and went upstairs to Lelouch's room. For her, it wasn't any of her business to be in his room; in fact, he made it clear that he didn't want his mother in there at all. But that didn't matter to her, she was curious of what kind of things he had hidden inside.

When she entered, Marianne started to look around for whatever he had stored inside. She found lots of things, but she respected his privacy and placed everything where it was, despite entering his room. But before she left, she noticed something in his closet and so, she walked over to look.

But what she found was a box of strange items that he bought last week with Suzaku. Among them, there was the same collar she saw him wearing that same week. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment. Memories of her and Lelouch flashed in her mind, especially her feeling such bliss while he had his fingers inside of her. But what really caught her attention was a strange bondage-like item that got her thinking. Rather that say anything, she put down the collar and left his room.

It was pretty questionable of what she was thinking right now, Marianne didn't think about the possibility that he would use such things on her or with someone else. But either way, she went downstairs and left his house for a little while. Marianne was suddenly reminded of something, so she decided to head home to pick something up. She also hoped that she could find it and come back before Lelouch returned.

 _About a couple hours later_ , Marianne arrived at her home and immediately rushed to her bedroom. She slowed down a bit and noticed she wasn't entirely in a rush; but anyways, she walked the rest of the way and went into her closet. Inside, she desperately tried to find something but it was unsure what it was she was searching for. But after a little while of looking, she took out a large, white box with something inside.

When she opened it, she said to herself, "Just what I came here for..." Marianne closed the box and went back to Lelouch's house. What was inside the box that she really needed was far beyond anybody's mind.

 _A little later_ , she drove back and when she drove up to his house, he saw Lelouch's car right in the driveway. This kinda confused her, since he wasn't suppose to return for another hour. But yet, he was home though. However, Marianne decided that this shouldn't be a problem for her and instead got out and sneaked her way to the back of the house; entering from the back, she looked around to see if he was there. Luckily, he wasn't around which gave her a chance to sneak upstairs.

When Marianne saw him in the living room, she went upstairs as fast as she could without losing her footing or dropping her box. Meanwhile, Lelouch overheard the footsteps upstairs as well as a door closing. He had a strange feeling that if he went up there, it wouldn't be pretty. But just in case, he slowly walked upstairs to see.

As he reached the upper level of the house, he looked in every room up there but saw nothing. He checked his room last and that's when he discovers Marianne sitting on his bed, looking at him as if he did something bad.

Lelouch gave her a blank stare and said, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh no reason. I just came in here and decided to sit on your bed. Simple." Marianne answered.

"No. It's something. Now what are you doing in here?"

"I just told you, did I? Anyways, I was expecting you anyways..."

"Whatever. Now will you kindly get out of my fucking room?"

She wasn't reluctant to do so, instead she answered, "Well, that wasn't quite nice. And either way, I'm not gonna leave. I wanted to speak with you either way."

"Whatever then." He sighed, but he noticed that her hand was bandaged up, "Hey, mother? What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this? Oh, I was cooking this afternoon and I accidentally cut my hand. It hurts but it's okay."

"Um...okay?"

"But thanks for asking, Lelouch."

"Yeah sure. Either way, I was only curious about it."

"Okay them..." She replied, looking away from him. She looked at his closet, and inquired, "You're very interesting, Lelouch. I hope you know that..."

"What is that suppose to mean exactly?"

"Oh nothing, really. Just a thought; but take it as a compliment."

"Probably not. Still, I gotta go."

"No you're not." She responded, this surprised him a lot and wondered why she said that, "You're not going anywhere. In fact, I want you to come over to me."

Lelouch looked at her like she was crazy, he didn't know what kinda things she wanted from him now but he slowly walked over to her. But he wasn't even close to her. After a while, she got up and took him over to his bed.

"Now, that wasn't hard. Was it?" She said, even though she dragged him over, "My, my...what a lovely son I have. Now answer me this, will you do anything mommy tells you to do?"

He tried not to lose his temper when she said that, but rather he answered, "Maybe?"

"I don't think' maybe?' is the proper answer. Now would you?"

"Um...yeah. Probably."

"Close enough." Marianne answered then reaching over to touch his face, "Lelouch, please close your eyes for me."

He knew what she was up too, he tried so hard not to but he does so. A couple moments later, she leaned in for a kiss but he felt her face getting close to him, so he backed away. She had expected this, so she held his face and successful managed to kiss him. From the moment she connected her lips with his, he guard was knocked down, which allowed Marianne to wrap her arms around him as well as sitting on his lap.

Lelouch tried his hardest to resist his mother's actions, but he couldn't and instead they started to engage in a roaring hot battle inside each others mouths. He could feel her burning inside just by kissing her, and so he was again sucked in his mother's lovely passion. She held him tight as her tongue went deeper down his throat and she was panting hard and slightly broke the kiss open for breath, this was getting insane for him. He refused to have sex with Marianne again, he really didn't want to but each time, he's sucked into something of her's, and it was amazing.

After several moments of some hot kissing, Marianne broke up the kiss and laid Lelouch on his back only to continue kissing him. He had a opportunity to get away, but his body wouldn't let him. It was too passionate for him to resist, and Marianne knew that; which is why she took advantage of him so easily.

But she again broke up their kiss and took his shirt off; after that she said, "So, I understand you're into kinky things, especially things like bondage. Am I right?"

For a moment, Lelouch froze up when she said that. So he decided to deny it, "Um...it's not mine. It's basically one of my friends...that he forced me to buy."

"Then why was the collar in there too? Is that yours?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do anything?"

"If it's yours, then why is it in a box of things that aren't yours?"

"Okay then, it's mine. My jackass friend made me buy it."

Marianne was expecting the answer, so he asked, "Were you planning on using those on me? Or someone else?"

"No, I've never planned on using that stuff on you, mother."

"Do you mind if I played with them? Don't worry, I'll put it back when I'm done."

"Umm..." He tried to reply, but he couldn't think of anyway to respond to her request.

"Well, if you mind, I would like to demonstrate them on you. If you mind."

"Well, uh?...Sure, I guess." He mumbled; she smiled at him after that and went into his closet and picked up the box. When she opened the box, Marianne looked at Lelouch and smiled at him with joy in her eyes.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_ , Marianne set up the equipment just right and strapped Lelouch in the bondage equipment, but before that, they shared another kiss before she could strap him by his arms, legs and neck. She also lit up some candles and turned off the lights for her own strange purpose. This got him thinking for a while, how did she know how to set up and work these kinda things. But she placed her finger on his mouth and walked into the bathroom for a while.

While she was in there doing something, Lelouch wondered how he got himself in this mess. This was getting out of hand, this was a situation that he couldn't get out of. And in his current position, he couldn't get out of it. In anyway whatsoever.

After a couple minutes or so, she yelled out from the bathroom, "Are you ready for me, Lelouch?"

He looked around and replied, "Apparently so..."

"Good. Now I'm coming out." She told him as she opened the door and revealed herself to him...in a very unusual outfit, "Time to have some sweet fun, my dear son."

While she approached him, he took a look at her: all she was wearing was black, which drove his to the conclusion that she was dressed as a dominatrix. That's right...a dominatrix. But her outfit was rather different from what one usually wears. In fact, it was hard to even explain, really.

"Lelouch, I'm gonna tell you now: What I'm about to do, will hurt very bad. And as much as I hate to hurt my child, I hope you can take it like a man and enjoy it too. So do you want me to start?"

He was pretty speechless, but Marianne didn't need a response from him, instead she took a whip and started hitting him with it as hard as she could. She continued to do so, whipping him like she was crazy.

"What the fuck? The hell are you doing?" Lelouch yelled, after she delivered several strikes at him.

"Well, I'm punishing you. If you want to know..." Marianne answered, then went and struck him once more. But she was feeling some enjoyment every time she did, "Ahh yes! I love it so much! Feels so good..."

She continued to beat him without any mercy at all, and in addition, she felt some kind of sexual pleasure by doing it. After a while of constant abuse, with or without the whip, she backed away from a beaten up Lelouch and put her hands on the end of his bed and started breathing heavily but with wonderful pleasure. She fell to the ground because her orgasmic experience was overwhelming her body.

While she was on the floor, Lelouch took a glance at Marianne since he was feeling very weak. And yet, he probably was able to walk. But she looked up at him and smiled again, but it was more like a devilish grin.

But Marianne told him with innocent eyes, "Do you want to get some revenge for what I did to you?"

He was more than happy to do so, so he nodded. Marianne got up and unstrapped him from all of that, so she could receive some pain herself. She expected him to be angry, and she decided to make him more angry with him. But he didn't know that.

For a moment, Lelouch looked down and away, she smiled again while waiting for his move. But then he felt a fit a rage and slapped Marianne with all he had, nearly knocking her to the ground. She was able to hold onto something while he was filled with anger. She managed to face him and said:

"Is that all you got? Hmm?"

He answered by hitting her again, and so he started to slap and punch her in a series of rage, while Marianne said things to purposely provoke him. He went and threw a punch aimed at her stomach but she blocked his punch and whispered:

"How about we just continue this with sex? Okay?"

"Fine then." He answered; he picked her up and threw her on the bed, right when he went to jump on her, she rolled out of the way and leaped on to him.

"You gotta do better than that." She whispered, as she unbuttoned his pants and was about to cap off their insane night.

 _About 20 minutes later_ , things were going slow for them in the first few minutes but as Marianne felt him thrusting in her, she received some deathly stares from Lelouch, who was still angry with her. But it didn't matter at the moment while she held his shoulders and 'allowed' him to go deeper inside of her, making her feel like she's gonna explode out of lust and excitement. She went down and pressed her breasts against his chest and kissed his neck; all while keeping a smile on her face. Something wasn't right for Lelouch, he tried to get past the fact that he was somehow hitting her' G-spot'.

It was exactly what it was for Lelouch, he did not like the situation but he wasn't gonna be let go for a while. Now that she's bouncing up and down, it just pissed him off more. Then, out of nowhere, he asked her a random question:

"I'm gonna ask: Why do you wear all that just to beat me down?"

Marianne stopped focusing on her powerful orgasm, and answered, "I don't wear all this because I have to, I wear this because I love how it feels when I do."

He raised a eyebrow in slight confusion but he shrugged and just let her finish, since it was a fight that he obviously couldn't win. So then, she rode him harder and deeper as a matter of fact. Marianne was definitely enjoying it, but Lelouch instead thought of other things than what's going on. Feeling his lovely member inside and out of her excited her, and her burning clit annoyed her. But it wasn't as annoying for her as it was for Lelouch all together.

But she slowed down and felt herself reaching climax any minute, but she could feel that he was holding back on her. So she slapped him back into reality, as she did that she went faster and faster, until she completely reached her goal. Marianne gripped his chest while he unwillingly reached as well. He tried to keep a straight face while she slowly slid it out of her well-being. Instead of falling in his arms like last time, she fell to Lelouch's side; for the entire session he was pretty pissed this time.

Marianne rolled closer to him and whispered, "My, my. What a very interesting night of sex. Maybe we should do this more often?"

 _'And that's where I draw the line.'_  Lelouch thought, just wanting to lose his mind.

"You know, you can do whatever you want. Well, to me though."

Lelouch said nothing. He seriously wanted to say something, but instead he said nothing.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-** _

While Suzaku and C.C had Shirley over for some drinks and such, she had a very odd feeling. While caused her to smash a sake bottle on the edge of the counter and cut C.C with it. She backed away from Shirley and yelled:

"Grr. What the fuck was that for?"

Not exactly paying attention, Shirley snapped back into reality and say the wound she applied herself. She went over to her and asked, "Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?"

"What do you mean 'what happened?' You fucking cut me with that broken bottle!"

She looked in her hand and saw the bottle, only to reply, "Oh, did I do that? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Just felt some kind of anger recently."

Kinda scared of what she would do next, Suzaku and C.C backed away from her, just to be safe.


	5. Dominance

**Chapter Five: Dominance**

_Inside the mind of Marianne:_

_'I don't know what got over me before? To see myself hitting my child like that... I thought I'd never needed to do that. None of this I'm saying makes sense. But I do know one thing, something... just something... that turned out to be my inner self emerged from my subconscious. Was it really my inner being? - That I can't say for sure; though I know this. The moment I held that whip, I felt... alive. Even though bondage and torture is a extremely messed up way to get off, I've never felt so good before when I'm with Lelouch._

_*laughs* Maybe I might have some "fun" with him while I still have him. He has no idea what he's put himself into._

_**-Inside Lelouch's house-** _

It was a sort of normal afternoon inside his home... well, actually it was far from normal from Lelouch's perspective. But if you were Marianne, it a simple day. They were all alone, which she anticipated and all he ever tried to do was keep his distance with her so he would get his ass messed up like before. Sitting alone in his room, with the door locked. He took a look at the bruise on his arm which was hard to see with all the tattoos; while he kept flashing back to the creepy moments with Marianne.

"How did I manage to get myself into that position?" He asked himself, "Seeing my mother in such a revealing outfit, as she kept beating me. Though why did she make me have sex with her after that?"

Truthfully, Lelouch didn't know what the hell to do. Although he usually masterful when it comes to plans and strategy, for some odd reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do anything about this. And that bit was about the sex. Having to listen to Suzaku twice and end up coming with nothing was a pain in his ass and his plans have either gotten himself hurt or vice versa.

But then there was Nunnally. He had to be sure that she never found out about him and their mother's 'relationship' in any way possible. But not just Lelouch wanted to keep it under wraps, but Marianne and Suzaku wanted to keep this bombshell away from her. Though the young girl was curious about it when she saw them nearly naked and so on, until Suzaku convinced her that it was a hallucination. But now back to Lelouch...

He tried to lie down on the bed, until Marianne came in. Now this was weird given the fact that the door was locked, so he assumed that she picked the door open. But at the moment, he was more concerned with why she was there anyways.

"Mother, what are you doing in here?" He asked her.

"I can't check on my darling son once in a while?"

"The door was locked. How the hell-" Suddenly his sentence was cut off when she clamped his lips shut and started getting too close to him.

"Are you gonna talk or are you gonna have sex with me?" She whispered, and right off the bat he knew that she was off to her way to seduce him. He refused to allow this to happen again, so as Marianne leaned in closer to kiss him, he managed to push her away.

Quite surprised, Marianne looked at him and had this smirk on her face, as if she was not surprised by this. But that was when she started to chuckle, which began to frighten Lelouch. Telling from her reaction from a simple push away, it didn't look good on his behalf.

"My, my. How unexpected." She sarcastically said, though that did not mean he was in the clear with her. In fact, she would again get closer to him, but rather than a kiss, she said, "Lelouch, do you still love me?"

"I really can't answer that question." Lelouch answered, in a monotone voice.

"Oh? How come? Is it because of our recent encounter?"

He tried not to tell her in a obvious way, so he elected to not say a thing to her. But she did not give up.

"You know, you're not that good at keeping things from me. I can see the frustration and fear on your face. There's no hiding it, Lelouch." Marianne told him since she can somehow read his mind, "Now, you fear that someone may find out, and the frustration means you are stressed. And I can help you with that."

"Just go away."

Not changing her expression, she chuckled a little bit and said, "Well, I believe I have an answer for you."

That was when she got a hold of his head and tried to kiss him, but he avoided it although she had his head. Marianne was not gonna give up easily, so she kept trying to catch his lips with her own for a good few moments, until she successfully locked lips with him. She made it as full of passion as she could, turning a peck into a french kiss.

Though she after more than several moments of that, she broke free of him and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. If you wanna know, you won't be able to get rid of me be saying a few words. Although we both contain a Geass power, the one who has the highest advantage here... is me."

"Big words coming from a woman who raised a whip against her child. What type of parent are you?"

"Well... when I'm alone with you. I'm whoever you want me to be."

"Just get out of my house! I don't wanna see a single trace of you!"

Though his angry request resulted in Marianne slapping the living hell out of him, which ended with him hitting his head on the edge of the bed-side drawer. In some pain, Marianne pinned his head down to the bed and so it all went to hell.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're in no position to be giving me any sort of order. Especially since I can kill you without even trying."

All he could even do was growl back at her, which only made her pin him down harder. It was easily clear that Lelouch hated not being in control of these sort of things. And as she had him pinned down and still physically unable to actually break free, all he could do was nothing. But then he thought about it...

Trying to break out of her hold, he said as hard as he could, "Let me go."

"Not unless you apologize. Or else I'll have make you brain dead."

Frankly, he wasn't the kind to surrender like this. Though she did have him where she wanted him to be, however he had to let go of some of his dignity and spoke out:

"Alright... I apologize. Now will you please get off of me?"

Knowing that this was too damn easy, Marianne giggled and reluctantly let go of him. He soon took the moment to mark his ground against her, though she had no intentions to mess with him any longer. But for some odd reason, Lelouch was being territorial at the moment and she didn't want this to get outta hand.

"Lelouch, what are you doing? Are you mad about that little moment?"

"Little moment?" He replied, trying not to laugh, "What was little about pinning my head against my bed?"

"Rest assured, I can do much worse if you wanna know."

"Exactly." He sighed, walking out of the room, "I'd rather be the better adult and just leave."

Though right before he could leave, Marianne responded to his comment, "I really hope we have such a night like before." Though not even turning his head, he continued to walk away as he couldn't stand to see her face any longer.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile...-** _

Suzaku was alone for a moment while he thought about Lelouch and his mother, especially how he expects to keep anybody except him and C.C. from knowing this. He thought of doing nothing like she said before, since it just wouldn't end so well. Or so he thought.

"Still thinking of Lelouch and Marianne?" C.C. asked him, walking into the room.

"Yeah. Wait a minute? How did you know?"

"I'm not a damn psychic, Suzaku. I know that it's been on your mind for a while. Besides, I told you not to worry about did I?"

"Yeah but I have the feeling that something bad might happen. I just can't let anything bad happen to anybody."

"I know that. But it's probably best if you didn't get involved. But if the case gets too out of hand, feel free to step in and intervene. But I must warn you..."

"Warn me of what?"

She took a moment to explain it right for him until a few seconds later, she finally said, "Don't expect to rescue Lelouch when it goes to hell, because the only thing that will prevent you is Marianne. Believe me, I've known her for a long time and she is crazy."

"Crazy? Like how crazy?"

"Like 'Blood lust' crazy. Or even worse than that. She is known to be ruthless, so watch your ass and protect it too because she'll kill anybody that gets in her way. That aside, she can completely fuck with your mind which is why you shouldn't let her screw with your mind; let alone give her the opportunity."

"This doesn't sound good, does it?"

"Obviously. Now, I would have you warn Lelouch, but I can't let you do that. Understand?"

If it was clear to Suzaku, then it was clear to anybody. Not saying he isn't smart, what that meant was that he understood her due to the fact that she's the only person that knows Marianne inside and out. In addition, he had to both secretly protect him and hold the secret.

Though one thought came across, so he asked her, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are the only person strong enough that can help him when he needs it or not." C.C. replied, as she was worried before, "Which is why I need to leave. I've had this odd feeling coming from somewhere and I just know that I shouldn't be here because this won't end great."

"Didn't you already say that?" Suzaku wondered, "Besides, what should I do? I can't do this alone you know?"

"Just like I expected; so for your and Lelouch's case, whatever issues is going on, just go to Kallen."

"Why her?"

"Whenever I'm not around, please note that she'll always be there for what kind of problems."

When she handed out her new number to him, he began having his doubts, "I'm not sure. Me and Lelouch haven't heard from Kallen in nearly four years. I highly doubt that she's able to understand what's going on."

"Don't worry. I assure you that she will be great help."

* * *

_**-Now, back to Lelouch's home | Hours later-** _

After a odd encounter with his mother, Lelouch sat in the back patio of his house while he was still trying to figure out why this was on his mind. In fact, he has attempted to keep this off his mind though at the same time, he wanted answers. Pretty weird, but in truth that is what he was thinking about. In fact, she was still there as a matter of fact; though the single thought of her pisses him off.

Taking out his phone out of his back pocket, he went to call the one person that could truly cheer him up. Take a guess, it's a girl...her family were supporters of Marianne and...well. You already know. Lelouch sighed as he made a phone call:

"If Milly can't get me out of this mood, nothing else can."

_Meanwhile, while at the network she works at, she hears her phone ring. Looking to see who it was, she saw it was (obviously) none other than Lelouch; which pretty much surprised her._

" _Lelouch? Haven't heard from him in a while." She commented, picking up the phone, "Hello?"_

"Hey, what's up?"

" _Not much. It's been a while, has it? But how are you?"_

"I'm doing okay. Just doing my own thing here. And yeah, it really has been a while has it?"

" _Yep. So what do you want?"_

"I was hoping you come over and try to cheer me up. You know, something like that."

" _I'd love too. But what's wrong, Lelouch?"_

"It's too complicated. I'm sorry." Though while he and Milly were talking, suddenly Marianne comes approaching him, trying to ask him something.

"Um, Lelouch? Have you seen a box of bath beads?"

"Shut up, I'm on the phone." Lelouch angrily answered.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to your mother."

Overhearing the voice in the background, suddenly Milly felt a little shaken yet confused; for some reason, she had a feeling that that voice was familiar. Though eventually, Marianne left him alone until he finished while she tried to get back to him.

" _Lelouch? Are you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?"

" _Nothing. Just wondering, who was that you were talking too just a second ago?"_

"Don't worry. It was just my damn mother bother me."

Suddenly, Milly froze up immediately on the spot, she knew damn well who his mother was and apparently the very thought of her terrifies her painfully; though it was not clear why. She stayed as is for the longest while he tried to get her to get a response until eventually, she ended up losing her grip on her phone.

On the other side, Lelouch was kinda confused himself at best, so he just hung up. Heading inside to finally wonder what Marianne wanted, who was simply sitting on the couch waiting for him. She was randomly humming when she sees him arrive.

"Well that took you long." She commented.

"It wasn't even that long. Anyways, what do you want? I'm guessing it has something to do with bath beads."

"Oh don't worry. I found them. Though that's not what I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I received a call from C.C. earlier this morning. She wanted to speak to you, but I told you that you were asleep. Anyways, she wants you to call her before tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"No idea. Make sure you do it."

"Yeah alright. I'm gonna take a bath soon, I need to relax."

"Why not a shower?"

Lelouch looked at her as if she was crazy, also there was a reason. Due to the fact that he'd rather not be 'touched' in the shower; not sure why but it had something to do with the movie Suzaku showed him. But things are better off unexplained in this certain case. So he went upstairs...

Closing the door to his room, his phone rang unexpectedly; he thought it was Milly trying to call him back however it turned out to be C.C.

" _What does she want now?"_  He thought, answering the phone, "Yeah?"

" _Damn. Honestly didn't expect you to answer. But glad you did."_  C.C. replied, still trying to be serious.

"What do you want?"

" _It's about Nunnally."_

Right after hearing her name, he went into his defense mode. Though he answered back, "What about her?"

" _I'm taking her away tomorrow. Not as some vacation, but to live with me for a while."_

"Taking her away? Are you on crack? Why should I allow you to take her?"

" _Lelouch, trust me. You are in danger and I don't want your sister to get involved. I can't tell you why, though you can trust me with her."_

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you have her."

" _Look, you want what's best for her. Right?"_

"Of course."

" _Then you'll know that this is for her own safety."_  She told him, fully convincing him to hand her over,  _"However, it's not like you'll never see her again. It's only temporary."_

As much as he hated to let that happen, he did have no other choice but to let her, though he said in a dark tone, "You better swear that nothing happens to her."

"Don't worry about anything. She's in good hands." C.C. said in a softer tone, thus the line went dead after that. And now he had something else on his mind and it was whenever he should deliberately hand off Nunnally to C.C? Though like him and Suzaku, she actually had the intention of taking care of her and for the most part, he should be able to trust her at least.

* * *

 _ **Later in the night**_ , if you had the days that Lelouch had, then you'd need some slight relaxation too. After a odd time of having his head pinned to a bed, that aside not comparing that he had to tell Nunnally about her departure tomorrow, which would be the worse so far. Why so far? His day was hardly over yet. While he settled in the bathtub for at least a while of time for himself, he couldn't help but think. Just thinking of what to expect after tomorrow.

 _'Damn it, why can't I keep these things out of my mind for once?'_  He thought, eyes closed and such,  _'I guess I'm too damn overprotective. I guess what Suzaku has been saying to me for the past eleven years ago is actually right.'_

Though while he sat carelessly in the bathtub, he noticed that it had gotten a little darker than before; as if someone dimmed the lights. Though he simply shrugged and closed his eyes again; but that until he heard something.

"Who's there?" He yelled out. Though as he looked around, a hand gently touched his face and it was dead obvious that it was 'she that shall not be named, for now'.

"That would be me, of course." Marianne whispered in his ear...again.

"Seriously?" He exclaimed, "No, seriously? You are really doing this?"

"Doing what? All I'm doing is joining my dear son in the bathtub."

"Doesn't that even remotely tell you that maybe that's not cool?"

She elected not to respond and entered the bathtub with him; soon as she did, he tried as hard as he could to stay away from her while at the same time, kept his composure. Though that was never gonna happen, obviously. But the bid to keep his ground failed as she took hold of his arm, pulling him towards her.

"That was close. I nearly lost you." She said, with a 'smile' on her face, "Isn't it great to spend time like this?"

"Nope."

"Now, come on. I won't bite... unless you ask me." She responded again, this time blowing at his ear, "Why are you so tense? I need to ease your stress, do I?"

Not wanting to respond, she started touching his chest while he other hand occupied his face. She also tried biting at his neck, and easily he was uncomfortable. There was some other indescribable things she was trying to do but Lelouch didn't allow her to do any of it. But that's until she went face to face with him, about to do god knows what to him.

"You want to relax, right? Well allow me to help you." She said calmly, but he somehow managed to push her away.

"I don't need you to help me relax. We both know where that's gonna lead to. Do me a favor and leave me alone. Can you do me that one favor?"

She thought about it for a little bit, but after a while she decided to resort to something a little...as you would say...insane. So she reached over to the towel she came in with and pulled out a small knife she had hidden somehow. Waving it in his face, she took the time to ask him something:

"Now what do you think I'm gonna do with this little knife?"

"I have no idea."

"Well let me show you." Marianne replied, right when she takes her knife and slices her wrist open, splattering blood onto Lelouch's face and such other places, "Ooh, that kinda hurts."

And now he was traumatized that she actually would do something so insane as mutilate herself. He thought of asking why the hell would she do something so crazy, but he was too afraid of what she planned to do with it next and for some reason, he knew that he was next.

And he was right. Marianne took his hand and swung it towards his hand, smiling as she did so. He tried as hard as he could to pull his hand but she had a tight grip so he could damn well forget it. Still trying to get outta there as fast as he could, she whispered again:

"Calm down. Just relax for me." Soon after saying that, she went on and cut up his wrists. After a few moments, all he saw his chest, arms, hands and the water covered in a combination of their own blood. He knew that he was losing blood fast, and even though Marianne was bleeding as much as him, she showed no signs of passing out soon...

While he on the other hand, was losing blood and conciseness. Too delusional to see what else she's doing, all he could see was Marianne licking the gushing wounds including her own. He tried as hard as he could to stay awake at best though his eyes were slowly closing and after she stopped licking up each other's blood, she grinned while softly stroking his hair as she whispered softly:

"Sweet dreams, Lelouch..."

* * *

_**-The following day...-** _

One night. One blood-filled night was all it took for Lelouch. The wounds on his wrists were indeed good enough to kill him, better yet pass off as suicide. It was unknown what Marianne did after wards, but looking at the bathroom, there was no traces of blood in there. But there was something else...

For some reason, Lelouch heard a voice; but it wasn't God. It wasn't anything like that. Instead the very first thing he saw was C.C, who looked angry.

"Lelouch! Wake up!" She yelled, smacking him in the face thus prompting him to open his eyes wide. He had no idea what was going on at all so he asked:

"Is that you, God?"

"No I'm not God, you idiot!" She yelled again, in fact hitting him again, "You're alive...surprisingly."

"You mean... I'm not dead?"

"Of course your not. Especially after the fact you attempted suicide."

"Oh thank- What a minute? I didn't try to kill myself."

"Well the bandages on your wrists say otherwise..." She replied, pointing down at his arms. He looked down and started wondering what happened. He knew that it wasn't like that, it couldn't have been. Until he started receiving flashbacks from last night. And he saw him and his mother but he was covered in blood.

Though C.C. looked away and said, "Damn, Lelouch. Were you that upset about losing Nunnally? I'm still taking her with me of course."

Lelouch nodded as he kept trying to remember what went down the other night. He didn't know what happened after wards but chances are that she must have done something while he was unconscious (presumably dead), but rather than keep going on with C.C., he walked out of bed.

 _Later that day_ , all he could do was watch as Suzaku help them leave as he has to deal with people thinking he actually tried to kill himself. Looking down at his wrists again, all he could do was think of ways to get back at Marianne for what she did to him. But little did he know, she was standing right next to him.

"Are you gonna miss her, Lelouch?" She asked him; though he was angry as hell.

"Don't talk to me."

"Hmm? How come?"

Trying so hard not to lose it, he snarled at her, "Because you cut both my wrists and just like that, you got people staring at me thinking I'm suicidal. And that's not all, after what you made me do multiple time has somehow resulted in injury. Quite frankly, being around pisses me off. Which is why I want nothing to do with you. So that's why I say...this stops now."

After that 'speech', he walked away from her, not wanting to have anything to do with her anymore. Though the conversation wasn't over because Marianne would, out of nowhere, place Lelouch in a choke hold. He tried to break free but she had something to tell him.

"So...what makes you think you can call it quits just like that? In case you didn't know, you're not in any position to say things like that. Because quite frankly, you belong to me and only me. Like I told you before, you can't get rid of me. So the only one who's gonna be giving orders is me. Understand?"

Unable to talk, Lelouch nodded the best way he could, so she took that as a yes so she let him go. Leaving him coughing, Marianne didn't bother to look back at him while he glared viciously at her as she continued to walk away.

"Goddamn it." He growled while he got up. Now as C.C. quietly predicted, things will certainly get back...for him however.


	6. Discomfort

_The room was suspicious dimmed, since there was candles nearly everywhere. It was hard to identify where he was, it was no dungeon or some sort at all. It was in fact, his bedroom. How he managed to get into this position was far beyond his own beliefs but what he could believe was he was in deep trouble. He couldn't understand how someone like himself, who is a master strategist, who is smart enough to get out of these scenarios, got into this situation and cannot manage to break loose._

_He heard a voice coming from somewhere...not from a distance. It was closer than he thought. His eyes were closed for a moment, but the very first thing he saw was a woman with dark hair. Oh wait... that was only Marianne. Not surprising, he had been in this situation before and it's has never been pretty to say the least. Though it's not like he has tried not to defend himself against her, but the only problem was he couldn't for a boat load of reasons._

_Nonetheless, he was still on the floor beaten up and bruised; practically half naked and tired. She loved to play her 'harmless little games' with him and honestly, he wondered how this all started in general but he'd rather not relive what that was._

_He was stuck in his own trance, that until she kicked him at least a few feet away. Walking towards him in her black, high heeled boots, she said with a pretty evil tone, "I don't believe I'm finished with you, Lelouch. Now on your knees. Now!"_

_He didn't understand where Marianne's strange spark of dominance came from and that was partially what made him fear her. At least he thought he feared her, it could be something else. However, right when he got up on his knees, she continued 'playing' with him. Now he on his back after another painful hit, attempting to recover she walked closer towards him and went on one knee. She would place her hand on his face and began to play with his hair, curing as much as her finger could hold..._

_While she did all this, he couldn't help but look at her smile. He knew that her smile wasn't the same like he was a child, all he could remember was that her smile was always soft and caring. But from what he read from her, this one was fake and simply evil and full of lust. Lelouch had no clue how that was remotely possible, but he could help but notice that he himself has surfaced such a fake smile before._

" _Perhaps I should step this up a little." She suggested, grabbing her dreaded whip. He was clearly hoping she wouldn't go so far, but in honesty he knew that Marianne could do even worse that hit him with a whip so he was somewhat lucky._

_But in all seriousness, Lelouch had to ask her one thing, "Mother, why are you doing this to me?"_

_Before she answered him, she placed her hand on her hip and laughed for a moment. That's when she smiled and replied, "It's because I love you." That was when she winded up her arm and launched her arm, firing the whip his way. It went at him so fast and he didn't believe he could dodge it in time, his mind was too frozen. That when the things went completely dark._

* * *

But then a ringing sound came from somewhere, which woke him up almost instantly. Easily enough, Lelouch found himself in his room, inside of his bed. He found himself kinda dazed by what just happened just now, though he didn't bother to question. Only by getting up and picked up his alarm clock to see that it was practically noon.

Putting down the clock, Lelouch said to himself, "So...it was only a dream. More like a nightmare in my book. Can't believe I slept until noon but I guess I can't help it."

_Later on that day_ , after getting himself together, Lelouch walked downstairs and got himself a cup of coffee. It was really lonely all by himself now that Nunnally is now living with C.C., but he did trust her enough to take care of her and he felt the same with Suzaku. But with that out of the way, he had some time to himself. He wondered what he should do about Marianne, he didn't really believe that she was serious. But he'd rather not think about his mother at the moment.

However, Lelouch was slightly caught off-guard when he heard someone knock on his door. He instantly believed that it was Marianne, so he hesitated but then he wondered if it could be Suzaku or someone else he knew. But he didn't take any chances so he went to the door to find out. He slowly walked over and looked carefully to see who it was, that's when he saw it was simply Shirley. He let out a deep sigh and opened the door; right as he opened the door, Shirley immediately leaped at and then hugged Lelouch right when she saw his face.

"Oh my god it's so great to finally see you, Lulu!" She told him happily and hugging him tighter.

"It's great to see you too..." Lelouch replied in such bad pain, "But would you mind letting go of me, please?"

Noticing that she was practically crushing him, she eventually let him go. Right as he let her inside and out of the cold, he was very glad that he could spend at least a fraction of his time with his girlfriend. Heading into the living room, she tried to spark a conversation...

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Lulu. I thought you forgot about us."

"So that's why you're here?" He questioned.

"Well, yes. I wanted to see you since we haven't had so much time together recently. I also thought you forgot about me and ran off with another girl. So what? Are we still a couple?"

And like that, Lelouch realized entirely about his recent neglect towards her. If he could remember correctly, it had been nearly two months since he last saw her and merely weeks since they last talked to each other in any certain way. He didn't want to tell her about his recent relationship with Marianne and he knew that she couldn't take the hard fact that he's been having an affair with his mother; there was no way to tell her in a way she could understand.

But even though he did something wrong, he still loves Shirley which is why she can't know. So that's why he told her, "Of course we are. Don't make up such assumptions, Shirley."

Completely relieved, Shirley hugged him once more and cried, "Thank you, Lulu. You don't know how much that means to me."

And simply, Lelouch felt deep regret for deceiving her like this and especially lying to her as well. He couldn't really lie to her, but in this case it was only necessary for him to do so; but when you think about it, it was somewhat selfish to put him on the spot the way she did. In the terms of lying, Lelouch only lies to protect the truth for the sake of his loved ones, or he would lie to protect himself, whichever the situation was. Perhaps it seemed best if he just concealed the truth from her.

Unable to face her, he looked down to the floor since he was so disappointed in himself. Shirley saw how miserable he was through his expression which was why she wanted to make him happy, because nothing felt better than to see Lelouch smile, whatever it took. Wrapping her arms around him, she was determined to make him 'feel good' by trying to get him in the mood. Surprisingly, she was no stranger to sexual contact because they have felt each other before, but never actually went the whole way.

She essentially did some of the basics, which wasn't 'handy work' as one may imply. It generally included in kissing his neck, cheek and his lips, licking his neck. But there was one problem in that action because as soon as Lelouch felt her tongue in his neck, he envisioned Marianne doing the exact same as she done quite before. Traumatized by such an envision, his eyes grew wider right before he escaped Shirley's arms and backed away from her.

Looking at the way he was panting, she felt worried about what she may have done. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" she asked him; while he tried to snap himself back into reality. It took perhaps a long time for Lelouch to actually get a hold of himself...

But he looked at Shirley and saw how worried she was of him. He didn't say a word, but he did however, give her a hug so that she wouldn't worry about a thing. And judging by his welcoming caress, she knew he was okay, and that made her happy.  _Until, there was a knock on the door._  Lelouch had a hint of who it could be which was exactly why he kept his girlfriend in his arms; but things got stranger when the door begun to open.

This started getting weird because the only person Lelouch had given key access to his place was Suzaku so he assumed it was him; unfortunately, it turns out it was actually Marianne. He started to grin in both anger and fear, he had never had this one person have such a impact on his psyche before though by her smile, it was easy to know she had him right where she had him mentally. Hiding her true self in a long and beautiful dress, she looked at them and began to examine them together.

In fact, this was the first time that Marianne met eyes with Shirley. This wasn't so pretty.

"My, my. It's such a pleasure to see you once again, Lelouch." She smiled, quite fake to be honest. Then she would focus her attention at the girl in her son's arms, "Wouldn't you mind telling me who this precious young lady is?"

He could barely say much to her. Though instead, Shirley would come up and ask, "Lelouch, who is this woman?"

Looking at Marianne's smile make him boil up inside; eventually he put his head up and simply told her, "This is Marianne, my mother."

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-** _

Something else was going on, which the attention was now directed towards Suzaku. He felt quite weary of the situation between Lelouch and Marianne which he feared may result in something dangerously bad, or in another case, could lead in Lelouch's death. He was determined to break Lelouch away from her or else it could lead to dire consequences and the only way he could do that was to ask for a certain favor. Personally, Suzaku is not normally the kind of person to ask for a favor; but this was for Lelouch.

It took almost forever in his mind to actually find the place he was looking for but soon enough, he finally managed to reach his destination. Now the hard part was hoping it could go successfully. He walked over to the door and hoped this was the right address. He took several seconds confirming to himself that this was the place; after a minute or so, he knew this was the right place. He rang the doorbell and stood there, waiting for someone to come out...

Much moments later, a woman came to the door now face to face with Suzaku; but it got quite silent. Finally she asked him, "Um...can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Kallen. Is she here or something?" He replied, little did he know...it was her.

"Well you're talking to her, aren't you?"

After a moment, Suzaku finally recognized her. She still had her red hair though now it looked as though it got longer; instead of her now former spiky hairstyle, she had bangs which probably looks weird on her. Aside from the differential between both hair styles, she had gotten taller but was still shorter than him and her chest hadn't changed at all since he last saw her. So there was some changes in her appearance but aside from that...

"It's me, Kallen. If you can remember."

"Suzaku, I know it's you. I'm not an idiot, you know." She laughed, only slightly. Not much smiles between the two, but she did gladly welcome him in, "So, are you gonna stand there or are you gonna come inside? You know I don't have all day."

Without any other word, he walked inside and was pretty surprised at how she kept herself going all these years. While looking around, he said, "Hmm, very interesting place you have here. It seems as though you've taken very good care of yourself."

Shutting the door, Kallen walked over towards Suzaku simply tried to get a reason why he was here in the first place. But in felt quite rude of her to ask that so immediate, that's why she held it for the moment. Now, _somewhere around fifteen minutes later_ , the two of them were at the table basically having small talk over coffee, since they haven't spoken to each other in such a long time or hardly at all in the years they've known each other. Sometimes it wasn't positive.

Taking so much as a sip from her cup, she replied (to something previous), "You play football? That's pretty awesome if you ask me."

"Thanks. I'm only glad that I'm here." He chuckled; while he still maintained himself, "So tell me? What do you happen to do for a living?"

"I'm a psychiatrist. I began studying the human mind and all this crazy shit the last five years. Some may believe it's really easy but actually, it's harder than one may expect. Well, the road took much longer than I said before. Though I kept shit under wraps for a long time. Strange how someone my age can do something like this."

"And that's what you've been doing?" Suzaku inquired. It is somewhat interesting that she would even associate herself with such a profession.

"Yep. I've been licensed for at least two years at best. Three maybe?" She answered, looking around for partly no reason. But she got a feeling from him, "I take it though you come here for a friendly chat? What do you want from me?"

It was quite unexpected of her to come out with that but in all seriousness, Suzaku would explain, "It's something important. It's about Lelouch and I need your help."

From the second she heard his name, she felt some sort of quiver in her body; it has been so long since she had heard of or even seen Lelouch in the past few years. Given the fact it was important, Kallen had no other choice but to listen up and see what is going on.

"What's the problem?"

"About months ago, Lelouch and his mother became like more than what they're supposed to be. If you didn't get it, his mom is having sex with him." Suzaku told her good and clear, but this hearing this was too fucked up... especially for her, "However, C.C. told me that something else was going on between them. She told me that she's been using him as a whipping boy or some sort. C.C. also told me to go to you regarding this situation."

"I... I understand the case but," Kallen tried to reply, but couldn't quite comprehend this right, "What do you suppose I'd do? I mean, we don't know about the whole situation yet."

In frustration, he slammed his hand on the table and just yelled out, "Well that's why I came to you! You're the damn psychiatrist, why not you tell me something?"

"... Okay. We can't go and roll the dice without knowing what we're dealing with."

"Well what do you propose then?" Suzaku inquired, now less angry.

"Have him come and talk to me. If Lelouch can simply tell me all he knows about her, then we'll know how to take care of her. It's better playing the game slowly, therefor we can take her down. If she's manipulating him, then who knows what's she capable of."

"I guess that's the best option, isn't it?" He sighed, 'til then he began to play with Kallen's bangs, "You know, you're the last person and I mean  _last_  to ever consider having bangs on your head. Either way, I like all your hairstyles."

"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

_**-Moving on-** _

After much talking and such, Shirley left but not after kissing Lelouch goodbye or take Marianne's hand and tell her how great it was to meet her. As soon as the door closed, the expression on Lelouch's face turned from a smile to a pretty noticeable frown. Now he was once again stuck with Marianne who didn't exactly piss him off on purpose, but loved his face expressions every time she's with him. The amount of tension in the room was really tense, yet amusing.

And although Lelouch wanted to get as far away from her as possible, she was determined to continue playing with her 'pet'. "You know what's interesting? You always say you don't want nothing to do with me and yet, you don't say anything while you enter yourself inside of me." She chuckled, only intention to piss him off.

"You're starting to annoy me, mother." Lelouch gritted from his teeth, clearly the way she teased him appears to be funny to her.

"Am I? I didn't notice how I- what do you say? - annoy you. I'm only poking fun at my child."

"Really? 'Cause you do more than poke fun."

Obviously this was too easy, though Marianne simply played along with, "Hm? Oh whatever are you talking about?"

"Let me put it in this way," He begun to tell her, at least he could try to set the message clearer, "I want nothing to do with you. I'm done, finished, no longer doing this. Whatever I've said to you in bed, has no worth whatsoever now. As if I felt guilty enough, you had to step it up. So take your freaky fetishes and try them on someone else. The past is done for and I suggest you leave me out of your fucked up world."

When he told her exactly how he felt, she began to laugh as if it was a joke to her. Judging by way she was laughing, she honestly didn't take him even remotely serious. When finishing her little laugh, Marianne chose to show him where he stood in this relationship. That when she started slowly making her way towards him barring such a devilish smile on her face, Lelouch sensed she was prepared to pounce on him but didn't know what he could do.

He chose to run; although despite the weight of her dress, she could still catch him and frankly, it was too easy for her since he would run out soon either way. He tried going in different directions to get her off balance but her eyes were locked dead onto him, as she successful managed to tackle him from behind. It was so easy, she barely had to run at all. With Lelouch in her possession, she took the opportunity to let her hands freely touch any part of his body.

With no choice but to hear the moans that escaped her lips each time she released them from her neck, Lelouch was in another tight case and likewise, this was far from consensual. He didn't want to admit that way she kissed his neck was arousing in any way, if he did, it would've made it easier for her to control him. But the worst part of it was, all he could do was allow this to happen chiefly because physically, he couldn't do a thing to stop her or managed to escape successfully.

After what felt like a long time of her kissing, biting and licking his neck, she partly stood up and said, "Between you and I, the only person who's in control is me. From the moment you chose to fuck me, was the same moment I gained complete control over you. Once I decide you're no use to me anymore, you never have to do this. I guess the one at fault appears to be you. Neither your friends nor your Geass will save you because I'm more than your mother, I'm your mistress."

"You'll never get away with this." Lelouch whispered; just as Marianne unveiled her cleavage, showing how ready she is right now.

"I assure you, I'm getting very far away with this." She replied as she continued to maintain that smile of her, but things started heating up, "Touch me. I want only your hands placed upon my bosom."

He could have refused her request but she had total power over him. Both of her hands were at work, her left hand clamped on his wrist and her right hand were placed gently on his pants. While she forced his hand onto her breasts, she had plenty of fun with her other hand; with her other hand overpowering him down there. She had the desire to see more of him exposed but with both of her hands at work, she asked him this favor.

"Unbutton your shirt, please. I'm quite busy right now." With no other choice at hand, he had not other option than to comply with her order. So then, she began to do mostly the same thing she was doing on his neck earlier. Suddenly, Lelouch felt quite strange but it could have had something to do with Marianne's hand inside of his pants; there was no doubt that she was pleasuring him regardless of what he said.

That's when she went faster, he tried his best not to give her what she wanted but she had different intentions. Noticing that he was holding out on her, she went as fast as her hand could go. But then he noticed something was wrong. He was getting light headed, his vision began to blur, he couldn't explain it but his attention was focused towards Marianne. Alas, she pushed him all the way to climax and reason she was leaning down at him wasn't exhaustion, she wanted to show who was dominant.

With sweat running down her, she whispered in his ear, "How did it feel? Was it incredible?"

Even though he just barely heard her, there was something up with Lelouch as if he had been drugged. He began to lose conciseness, but not before he saw the sight of Marianne placing her wet fingers inside her mouth, just so she can taste him again. With his eyes slowly closing, she leaned down again to whisper this:

" _Sit tight...I'll make you feel very comfortable..."_

After being out for what seemed like forever, Lelouch finally woke up. He felt very weak, he had no idea of what happened after he lost conciseness. He's never had this issue before and it kinda worried him; soon after lying down for a moment or two, he had enough strength to get up off his back. He looked around and again noticed he wasn't in the living room, but in his bedroom; this was the second time he's fell unconscious and into his bed; though the first time was due to blood loss.

Telling from what it was outside, it was night time so it seems that he was out for more than eight hours at best. Then he heard someone coming out of the bathroom but it was only Marianne, perhaps hoping for another session with him. This agony had to end. This has reached the point where he couldn't go back. All he could think about were the twisted things she did to him during the whole period he was knocked out. He thought she was gonna take off her robe and have at him again, instead she plopped on the bed.

"I see you're awake. Did you enjoy your sleep?" Marianne asked him, she looked to avoid talking about 'it'.

"Sorry, I need to ask you some questions." Lelouch said, trying to get the strength to get on his feet, "What the hell did you do to me? Did you like hitting me around while I was out? And plus, why won't you stop?"

It became silent in that room of his, she turned away from him before she gave him an answer, "I did this and that with you for sometime. But I would never perform those actions while you're unconscious; I like it better when you're awake. Besides, haven't we been over this before? Unless I'm done with you, then I'll stop."

"Well, why argue with you. This will never end, no matter what I tell you."

Rolling over towards him, she gave him a hug from behind since she knew full well how she was treating him; though she explained to him, "I'm aware that I'm very rowdy with you. I only do this because I thought we were the same. It's only us. You and me. No matter what happens to either of us, I love you very much and not a damn thing you can do to change that. Do you understand me?"

Lelouch could quite give her an answer since he and Marianne engaged in such a sweet yet creepy kiss. It was hard for him to believe her after all he's been through because of her; and she was fully fueled on taking control of him and it was determined to be ruthless. She only acts on her selfish needs and even though she can be quite the self-centered bitch she's capable of being, she truly did love Lelouch.

Like before, she attempted to try and get something going. But that's when Lelouch's phone started ringing which ruined the mood, something he's really glad about. He looked and noticed it was Suzaku, so he clearly answered it, "Hello?"

" _Lelouch, I glad you finally picked up. There's something I gotta remind you to do."_

"Now what would that be?"

" _Kallen wants you to go to her house soon. Not tonight but sometime like tomorrow or the day after that or something."_

It kinda got odd, so in curiosity he asked, "Why does she need to see me?"

" _I'll tell you later. I'll text you the address tomorrow."_

"Alright then, Suzaku. Bye..." He sighed and then hung up the phone. And now he had this to deal with. Something tells him that it probably won't be good but although she was unaware of the conversation, Marianne finally chose to give him a break for once by leaving the room.

Finally, he had some alone time. Every day appears to be either better or worst; to summarize, Lelouch is tired. He had his sister taken away for her safety, he's trying to keep a bad secret from his 'one', or so she really is. Unfortunately for him, this whole thing might end up in his other friends getting involved. In Marianne's strange world, she has yet to fully expose him to what she has lied ahead. Perhaps all this man can do is protect himself, any way he can.

But with that man just happens to be Lelouch, that's gonna be difficult.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Restraint

_On a rainy afternoon, a funeral was taking place. A number of people arrived to celebrate the life of the deceased, which included family, friends and people who had worked with this person. After they carried the casket, which was later placed with flowers, they all sat down for the service. The one that died was actually a man, a married man; and his wife couldn't bare to see her husband go into the ground. So she turned over to a then-seventeen year old Marianne, whom she knew as well._

_She stroked her head lightly, comforting her while she told her, "It's okay, Mrs. Harrison. Everything will be okay, I promise you."_

_The wife sobbed in her arms, "It doesn't make sense. Why did he have to take his own life? Victor was such a joyful man. Did you know that on our tenth anniversary, that he and I went skydiving even though he was afraid of heights?"_

_In order to relieve he pain, she hugged her tight and whispered, "I know. He was such a great man." Still hugging her, she gazed upon the coffin, with a devious smile on her face. She dropped a flower on the coffin and thought, 'And may he rest in peace.'_

* * *

The situation has gotten tougher for Lelouch because now the issue with his mother has gotten worse. He's hardly gotten any alone time with his girlfriend, his work or even with himself because at every turn, she is always around to make him as uncomfortable as she possibly could. Turns out her grip is tighter than he thought. But every day, he has thought of ways to try and break free from her and slowly convince her to stop. So far nothing has worked.

The only other person who knows about the full details of their relationship is Suzaku and he didn't want to know anymore than he already knew. Now he looks for guidance from an old friend of him and Lelouch, in hopes that she might be able to help this situation. But right now, things are about to get crazy. In a bad way.

 _Hitting about 9 am in the morning_ , the sun was beating hard at Marianne's eyes which caused her to groan and turn around to the other side of the bed; but no one was there. She was fully naked, with only the sheets covering certain parts of her body. She looked around the room for Lelouch but heard the shower running instead. After showering last night away, he walked out to see that his mother was now awake.

"Damn it, I thought you'd still be asleep." he said.

Her eyes were half open though she was fully awake to answer him, "How come? Were you planning something?"

"Of course not." he replied, "Besides, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I was gonna leave but I was too distracted by our beauty."

"That's disgusting."

She laughed at his response although it wasn't intended to be funny and reached around the bed for her clothes, since she wasn't going to get another "session" with him. He left the room and walked inside his kitchen to grab a bite or a beverage before he left for the day. But then Marianne walked downstairs as well, wearing nothing but a robe; while he was pouring himself a mixture of clear alcohol and orange juice to ease himself, she hugged him from behind.

It was the last thing that he wanted. So it was no surprise to her when he said, "I thought you were going home?"

"Oh why should I? Do you want me gone so you can think about me when you're alone?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Reaching down his crotch, she whispered, "We both know what that means. I'll be glad to assist you, if you like."

She nibbled on his ear, moving her left hand against him and set him on top of the counter so she could work on him. Marianne then proceeded to lick his ear while her hand traveled down his pants, like the previous times, he is left in a unresponsive state technically allowing her to continue touching him. Throughout the whole process, she started humming in his ear whist licking it. About three and a quarter minutes, things changed.

Marianne began moaning and groaning, her legs going crazy and instantly, she was fully turned on. Lelouch could quite understand how she was feeling arousal, despite never touching her. That's when she went nuts – she turned Lelouch around, jumped on top of him and undid her robe, exposing herself which was also turning him on. It didn't stop there when she leaned in to kiss him; while her tongue traveled around in his mouth, she took her free hand and attempted to take off his belt and pants. But when he resisted, trying to stop her from proceeding any further, she countered his resistance by overpowering him enough so she could continue.

But with all his might, he pushed her off of him, causing her to land on the ground – with her whole body exposed in front of him. Both were panting hard, she was out of arousal; he was out of anger. He looked down and wiped the saliva off his ear, fixed his belt and stormed out of his house without a single word.

Now with Lelouch gone, Marianne still laid there on the floor with an empty look in her eyes. But her hand would slowly reach down her panties and started taking care of herself. Her hips went crazy, she was biting on her lip hard, she was moaning louder than before. Then her hand kept going faster and faster, until she reached her limit. She wasted no time doing it either and as a result she had a powerful orgasm that left her nearly motionless on the floor. Before she passed out, she moaned Lelouch's name.

* * *

_**-Later that day-** _

There was no other person that could understand or help him at this point but to remedy Lelouch's situation, Suzaku had to do something quick. He couldn't contact him last night like Kallen said, so he went to where she worked to think of a different solution. There was an issue though, he didn't know where exactly she worked which meant he had to go straight to C.C. in order to obtain that information. All it took was a simple phone call. And a favor.

He arrived at the building in which Kallen worked at. Since she was a psychiatrist, he automatically assumed that she was with someone at this moment. He wanted to come back later – or perhaps wait until she came home; but he had this feeling that if he didn't act sooner, something bad may happen to his best friend.

It didn't take long for Suzaku to find her room, especially with the piece of paper he had with the info. He knocked on the door approximately three to five time whist calling out, "Hello, Kallen? Are you in there?" Judging from his vocal pattern, he was hesitant and impatient.

It wasn't long until he hear the door knob turn and the whole door itself opened. Kallen was surprised and glad to see it was Suzaku, but she couldn't understand why he was here in the first place. "Suzaku, it's good to see you. But what are you doing here though?" she asked him.

"Sorry for bothering you at work." he apologized but then looked around inside, "Are you with somebody right now?"

"Uh, no actually. I was expecting someone soon but-" Kallen told him, cutting herself off for a moment, "You know, I still have time. Come on in."

Kallen willfully invites him inside so that they could talk. As he took a good look around, she offered him a seat so he'd be more comfortable; although she was willing to hear what he issue was, she felt the need to clarify something with him before he began.

Before she sat down herself, she told him, "Suzaku, I want to remind you that I'm a psychiatrist, not a therapist."

He nodded, "I realize that."

Sitting down in her chair, Kallen exclaimed, "Then why are you here?"

"Because you are the only person that I can talk too. Someone that I can talk too and can come up with a solution." He explained to Kallen. He did not want to sound desperate, displaced or in any way sad. But hearing those words alone, she knew exactly what he was here for.

"This is about Lelouch, isn't it?" she asked him. He nodded as an answer, so she dug in to see what was wrong, "What's going on? Is his situation getting worse?"

He didn't want to lie to her; therefor he answered, "I wouldn't know, actually."

"Did you at least call him or visit him like I suggested?"

"I did. It sounded as though he was distracted. I wasn't able to visit him or text him either.." he explained. Hearing him speak like this, Kallen knew some of this did not sound right. The fact that he couldn't contact him checked out but what she could really understand is how he hasn't done much at this point.

Kallen jumped up out her chair and barked out, "Damn it, Suzaku! Are you holding something back? Or I'm simply missing something here?"

Caught off-guard by her sudden mood change, he said, "What do you mean?"

"You know  _exactly_  what I mean." she continued shouting, "Why are you here? Instead of doing this bystander thing you're doing, why can't you go over to his place and try to help him? If you truly want to help him, then why are you sitting on your ass and while you bitch and moan about not being able to stop this!?"

As harsh as it may be, it was as good as a reality check as he could get. He stood up and said to her, "Look, I-" His sentence was cut off as Kallen pushed him back down and continued berating him.

"Don't give me any of your crap. Instead of being a pussy, just do  _something_. If you can't do it by yourself then ask me for assistance. Suzaku, you know better than this." she calmed down soon after, taking a few moments to chill before she said another word.

"You know what? You're right. You are definitely right." He stood up and agreed, "Why am I sitting here doing nothing, while Lelouch is in potential danger? I gonna go over there and do something about it."

Finally getting a look at the Suzaku she remembered, she smirked, "I knew some yelling and some berating would knock some of you back in."

"Well it turns out you definitely haven't changed much either. I thought I was dealing with some useless chick."

Tension rose, but came back down in this situation. Knowing that he had no time to waste, he knew his next move. Therefor he walked out of her office so he could fix this thing once and for all. But right before he left, he had something to say to his old friend.

He turned back towards Kallen and asked, "You know, seeing you back in your old form makes me wanna ask if you would..."

"...Like to go on a date?" She guessed.

He didn't want to use the word 'date' in this situation, but it was practically what he meant to say, "Well, I guess. If you want too?"

"Good. See you tomorrow."

He walked out of her office, thinking to himself how things escalated to that. Nevertheless, he went out to his next destination.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile...-** _

Downtown, there was a recording studio which has been up and running for less than ten years. Here is where we find Lelouch, where he escaped to avoid his mother's grasp. He excelled at music, he was someone who was naturally talented. In the terms of singing, he did not care for it; not because he couldn't, but it wasn't for him. He has never confirmed why just that he chose instrumental than vocal. Perhaps that was made him interesting.

He was in the studio, playing piano for a famous musician. His job was a composer, usually creating music for musicians and in some cases, collaborating with other songwriters to write a song. Aside from that, he also serves as a producer. His job was difficult to say the least, since he had to deal with different clients who each want something different. Despite how hard it was, music served as a stress reliever.

Right as he finished for the day, Lelouch exited the live room (which is referred to as such) but was surprised when he saw someone standing inside the control room, waiting for him. It took him a moment to realize that it was one of his old friends,  _Milly Ashford._  Immediately, he ran over (kinda) to her and they shared a tight hug.

She had a griping hold of him, because she hadn't seen him in so long. She greeted happily, "Lelouch! It's been too long!"

The way she was hugging him made Lelouch uncomfortable, if any, in pain. He tried telling her, "Milly... too hard..."

She soon released him, upon realizing that he was in pain. With that out of the way, she said, "You were very great. Just like when you were younger."

"Things don't seem to change, I suppose."

"Sometimes, they do." Milly murmured, though she spoke up, "It's been a while though. We hadn't spoken in three years. How has life been treating you?"

"Eh, it's so-so." he shrugged, "What about you? What have you been doing?"

"It's been great. I've been working as a journalist for almost a dozen media outlets these past few years. So far, things have been going well for me."

Lelouch stretched out and let open a yawn, while they stood in silence. They stood around for a brief while until Lelouch opened up and asked, "Well, I have nothing to do. Do you want to hang out and catch up?"

"Sure. I'd like that very much."

"Well come on, the night may be young, but we sure as hell aren't." Lelouch remarked, walking out the studio with Milly wrapped around his arm. Maybe spending time with an old friend would be a great to relieve his stress and hopefully, distracts him from everything that's going on. Hopefully.

* * *

_**-Later that evening-** _

Suzaku rushed immediately to Lelouch's home, in hopes that he'd be able to talk to him. There were obstacles that cost him two hours of time, and now that he was finally there, maybe he could talk to him face to face and hopefully, convince him to leave the grasp that his mother had on him. He banged on the door, as hard and loud as he could, in order to receive his attention. Then the door know started turning.

As the door opened, Suzaku was startled nearly to death when he saw that Marianne opened the door, in place of her son. She greeted him with a welcoming smile, one that made the young adult uncomfortable though he tried to ask her about him, but she cut him off.

"Oh, what a surprise." Marianne gasped, "Aren't you Lelouch's little friend?"

He gave her a uninterested glare and told her, "Yes. I'm Suzaku. But I suppose you already knew that. Didn't you?"

She smiled back at him and the two exchange glances, one displeased and the other analyzing. In her eyes, she liked the way he looked – as if he was another toy to her. As for him, he practically hated everything about her. And that hate fueled her desire for him.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. As much as he did not want too, Suzaku eventually walked in. Now she had him. She was dressed casually, as opposed to earlier that morning; although her outfit did in fact, expose a moderate amount of cleavage.

But he was more interested in Lelouch, so he asked, "Where's Lelouch?"

"He left hours ago. It's a shame, we were really having fun." Marianne explained, "Still, it is rather lonely in this place. I'm glad that I finally have some company."

"Don't expect me to stay. I have other things to tend too."

"Why not stay? He won't be home for a while, perhaps you could wait for him."

He didn't want to sit in this home, with Marianne whist waiting for Lelouch to come back. It was because he has unsure when he'd be back, or rather, would he come back? He did not want to take any risks by staying with her, so he declined her offer.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I have things to do tomorrow."

Marianne slowly inched closer to Suzaku, step by step. He tried to back away, but at the very moment of resistance, she lunged at him and took hold of his wrist. She glanced at him with desire in her eyes and evil in her mind, and softly she spoke, "Come on, you don't need to go home. I'll make you as comfortable as I can."

"No matter what, you won't be able to convince me." he told her. Suzaku was more resistant than Lelouch, which was easier for him to say no – and harder for Marianne to work with.

"Do you honestly believe that controlling yourself will help? I know males. Though they make it seem as though they are the perfect gentlemen, there is always something about a woman that makes a man go wild. I know you very well."

Suzaku turned away and gritted from his teeth, "You don't know me. So don't think these half-assed attempts at seduction will make me crack."

"Oh really?" She exclaimed. Marianne sneaked behind him and pressed herself against him, attempting to feel him. Suzaku hated every aspect of this: He hated the way her face rubbed against his neck, her hands around his and her breasts pressed against his back. She loved how he hated it – she could feel it and it made her hornier.

The older woman turned him around, facing her. She grinned as she reached over and kissed him; he tried to push her off but she had her hands wrapped around his, overpowering his ability to move his arms. He tried as hard as he could, but she knew how much he resisted and that was she loved. Suzaku stood there while her tongue explored his mouth, her hand finally released his and reached down to his crotch.

It was an opportunity for Suzaku, that of which he took advantage of. Using only his hand, he pushed her away. To avoid falling, she grabbed hold of the couch nearby; suffice to say, this was not part of her plan. Not even the slightest.

"Aw, how disappointing. I was enjoying that." she sighed. However, she was not finished. Marianne crawled over to Suzaku and grabbed his waist, licking her lips of the saliva that was left on her lips. It was entertaining to her.

She attempted to zip down his fly using her mouth, but Suzaku pushed her head away. He looked and scowled at her, "Get your dirty hands off of me! You might have made Lelouch, your only son, into your sex slave, but there is no way in hell you'll take me."

Suzaku showed his disgust in her by spitting in her face but she moaned in response, he despised her and his hate continued to arouse her. He could not stand to be around her, so he stormed out of Lelouch's place, slamming the door behind him. Marianne wiped his spit from her face and took a look at herself.

She thought,  _'Oh well, I wouldn't have enjoyed him as much as I enjoy my son. But he sure did make me horny.'_

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-** _

In the city, the lights illuminated the night sky. To both Milly and Lelouch, it was a beautiful night. They explored the town from top to bottom and they had a fun time out that evening. For the first time in such a long time, Lelouch felt happy instead of how he usually felt. He wanted this night to be better than most from now on.

But they sat in an outdoor restaurant, having a conversation while they settled after a nice dinner. Milly looked up at the sky, whist telling him, "You know, it's nice to come out and have a good time. I've been too entangled in my work, that I've been unable to enjoy myself or talk to any of my friends. I'm glad that I spent the night with you."

"Yeah, it's been nice seeing you."

He got up to try and stretch, but Milly grabbed his hand and asked, "You're not going, are you?"

"No, I needed to stretch out. I feel tense." he explained.

"Well, I thought maybe...you and I could stay a little longer..." she whispered, then caught him by a surprise by giving him a kiss. Lelouch couldn't think of what to do anymore, Marianne took away all his willpower. But then Milly realized what she was doing, so she pulled back, "Oh god, Lelouch. I'm so sorry. I forgot that you're with Shirley, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. No need to fret." Lelouch sighed. He really didn't care anymore.

"What? You're fine with this? What about her?"

"It has nothing to do with Shirley. I know that it was an accident, just don't let it happen again. Alright?"

She knew from his tone that there was now something wrong with him, so he asked, "Lelouch, is there something wrong? Have you two been having problems?"

There was no way that he could possibly tell her about him and his mother, it was way too explicit to explain, especially in public. Nobody, except Suzaku, knows about what goes on and he surely wouldn't tell her either. He had to improvise, or else things could get suspicious. Then he thought of one that could help his case.

"There isn't anything wrong between us. We are just going through some things that I can't disclose."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Sorry, but it's no one else's business but ours." There was no way that he was gonna tell her, but he took out a napkin and a pen and said, "Tell you what? How about you come over tomorrow? Maybe we can do more catching up."

Milly took the address and replied, "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave her a peace sign and paid the bill, leaving the restaurant. He didn't know what was in store for tomorrow, but another peaceful (and painless) day was all he could ask for. As for Milly, she was also happy that she and Lelouch reunited after so many years. The previous years seemed like a distant memory, but the past might come back to haunt her.

* * *

_**-The following day-** _

It was the mid afternoon, Lelouch wasn't doing anything except sitting around reading. His phone hasn't been working like it should, and just recently had it fixed earlier that day. But all that aside, he hadn't seen Marianne since yesterday morning, which started to make him wonder where she went. Maybe she finally went home, and left him alone. But he was unsure of that possibility.

Right as he finished the rest of his book, he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up and opened it, only to find out that it was just Milly. He was anticipating her arrival.

"Hey, nice of you to show up." he greeted with enthusiasm in his voice. In some way.

"Nice to see you too." she said, but noticed something as they ended the hug, "It seems that you are pretty comfortable."

It took him minute to realize that she was talking about his clothes. It not always that he had a chance to relax. But he did chuckle (a bit), "Oh yeah. Wait a minute, allow me to go and change clothes."

Lelouch rushed to his bedroom to go change from his current clothing. He was in there for several minutes when he finished and headed back downstairs to tend to company; however, when he opened the bedroom door, he saw Marianne sitting outside, waiting for him. He thought that she had gone home, but it turned out, she didn't go anywhere.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he inquired.

There was something behind her, as she replied, "What do you mean? I never left. But that isn't important. Oh no, I have a surprise for you."

"What do you mean?" she did not say anything in response, instead he surprised him by showing him Milly – with a knife being pressed against her throat. She was in complete distress when he exasperated, "Milly! Mother, let her go!"

Marianne did nothing of the sort, instead stating, "I was surprised to see this girl standing in the hallway. In case you didn't know, she and I have a history together, just like you and me. I expect you two to know what that means."

Both Milly and Lelouch realized what she meant, meaning now they both knew about their involvement with her. Seeing her in imminent danger, he growled, "You're not getting away with this!'

"Really? Because, if you try anything, then I'll cut her head off." Marianne clarified for him; he knows that she will do it, and he could not risk her life, "Now, if you want to save your friend, then you'll have to do something."

As much as he hated to negotiate, especially when someone he cared about was in danger. He sighed and asked her, "What did you have in mind?"

She looked at him with a devilish smirk and answered, "The three of us are gonna have some fun."

* * *

**To Be Continued – End of Chapter Seven**


End file.
